Marie Potty à l'École des Sorciers
by Mystina
Summary: Harry Potter selon moi, où l'histoire et les noms des personnages du tome 1 allègrement mutilés. Chapitre 7! (attendu depuis 6 mois) Rivious! :)
1. Présentation

MARIE POTTY À L'ÉCOLE DES SORCIERS  
  
Attention, cette fic n'est pas une simple fic débile: dans une fic débile type, il se passe une aventure plus ou moins farfelue avec les personnages si connus de Harry Potter... Mais là ce n'est pas le cas.  
  
Marie Potty à l'École des Sorciers, c'est un remake (attention danger! Version Dark Knight!) du premier volume, avec les noms changés (donc je fais pas de pub pour Harry Potter...keuf!) et les détails qui font tout le charme de Harry Potter transformés en à peu près n'importe quoi...evgn  
  
Si vous voulez savoir la vérité, le problème est qu'il y a parfois des gros mots, mais c'est pour faire encore plus parodie, cette fic n'est absolument pas à prendre au 1er degré!!!!! J'adore Harry Potter! J'ai du les lire au moins une dizaine de fois! Maisj'ai eu envie de délirer et de transformer tout ça en histoire...keuf! En tout cas, pas de sexe!!!!Nan nan! Même si ça peut en parler, y en a pas!  
  
Je ne veux non plus en aucun cas porter atteinte à JK Rowling!!! Au contraire! Je ne continue pas son histoire, je la modifie de façon à ce qu'elle soit... un peu particulière, voilà!lol  
  
Cette fic a déjà eu son petit succès sur le forum du site officiel de Harry Potter, mais elle se faisait souvent effacer, malgré son succès... Parce que le language est un peu grossier et qu'ils le prennent au premier degré, considérant que cela porte atteinte à l'?uvre de JKR! Mais en fait pas du tout, je le répète!!!!!  
  
Bref, passons les explications idiotes, maintenant, la fanfic, qui, j'espère, vous plaira!!!!  
  
Cammy, ou Dark Knight  
  
PS: Je suis une fille! 


	2. Le commencement

1) Le commencement.  
  
Marie était, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, maltraitée par son oncle et sa tante. Elle avait aussi une cousine Doiaunée qui la frappait sans arrêt avec sa poupée. Tout cela se déroulait dans la ferme où Marie s'occupait des cochons et des vaches. Marie était petite, les oreilles en chou fleur, parabole, ou tout ce que vous voulez, avec des cheveux noirs avec des couettes, et un nez bossu(à cause du coup de poupée de Doiaunée). Elle avait aussi des lunettes rafistolées avec de la super-glue-qui-colle-tout, comme elle l'appelait. Marie n'avait jamais connu ses parents qui seraient morts dans un accident de mobylette. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait de cet accident était une vaste lumière rose bonbon. Mais sa tante Vernette et son oncle Pétunio refusaient obstinément de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. La cicatrice en forme de petit c?ur transpercé d'une flèche était le seul souvenir de cet accident. CEPENDANT. Toute sa vie n'allait pas suivre ce train (il allait falloir sauter de ce train, donc, malgré les réticences de Pétunio et Vernette). Un beau matin, alors que l'énorme Doiaunée avait revêtu son uniforme pour le collège (qui lui donnait un air de pin up selon Pétunio), LE FACTEUR SONNA! Et TOUT COMMENCE ICI. Oui. Maintenant. Enfin, avant, mais là c'est l'élément perturbateur de l'histoire et on va atteindre le développement (épargnez-moi de faire un cours de français la prochaine fois s'il vous plaît). Doiaunée, les doigts dans le nez, comme à son habitude, s'écria:  
  
"-Che feux pas aller chercher le courrier!!!! (son étrange accent vient du fait que ses doigts sont placés à l'intérieur des fenêtres du nez, comme les appellent nos amis espagnols).  
  
-Alors vas-y Marie! grogna Vernette qui lisait son journal. Marie dut se résigner, sous peine de recevoir un coup de poupée (arme redoutable, mine de rien) ou une claque (remplie d'excréments de nez...). Marie alla à la boîte aux lettres en faisant attention de ne pas marcher dans les bouses de Doiaunée, soit dit en passant. Il y avait trois lettres: une facture, une carte postale de la tante Barge qui avait du tomber dans la boue(se de Doiaunée) et... (musique) UNE LETTRE!!!UNE LETTRE POUR MARIE! Il y avait un écusson avec un moineau, un lapin, une souris et un caniche rose et un grand T qui la fermait!!! Et il y avait même marqué:  
  
Mme Marie Potty, dans la porcherie de la maison la plus paumée du monde.  
  
Hormis le mme, tout ce qu'il y avait lui correspondait!  
  
Elle galopa vers la cuisine, toute contente, en chantant "il pleut il pleut bergère", même si le soleil était éclatant ce jour là.Elle regarda sa lettre tandis que Vernette et Pétunio s'inquiétaient pour la tante Barge qui avait attrapé la gastro (et c'était la raison pour laquelle la carte était si sale).Elle allait l'ouvrir quand Doiaunée, qui s'entraînait au lancer de poupée, la lui balança malencontreusement au nez (qui ne ressemblait pas à celui de Cléopâtre, décidément...).  
  
-Ehhhhh!s'écria t-elle. Une lettre pour Marie!  
  
Pétunio et et Vernette tournèrent alors brusquement leurs tête, dont l'expression ne trahissait que de mauvaises intentions.  
  
-File-la moi! rugit Vernette.  
  
-Nan! On demande pas comme aç d'abord!  
  
-Si! Et parle pas en verlan comme aç!  
  
-D'abord toi tu viens de parler en verlan alors moi aussi je parle en verl.  
  
Mais sa lettre lui fut brusquement arrachée par Vernette qui avait toujours les mains pleines de trucs produits par l'Usine d'Horreur de la tante Barge.  
  
-Gnich gnich! Alors comme ça tu as un petit ami! ricana Pétunio sans songer que Marie était trop laide (et un peu jeune aussi mais à la limite.) pour avoir un petit ami.  
  
Vernette ouvrit la lettre et là, elle tombe par terre en murmurant:  
  
-Pet...  
  
-Qui a pété? demanda sévèrement Pétunio. C'est vrai que ça schlingue.  
  
-Pas moi, bredouilla Doiaunée qui était pourtant coupable.  
  
Mais ce n'est pas ça que Vernette voulait dire:  
  
-Pétunio, Marie... non... Pétunio, regarde la lettre.  
  
Il le fit, mais but un peu d'excitant avant, au cas où...  
  
Il avait tort de prendre autant d'excitants... Car il devint carrément hystérique quand il vit la lettre. Petite démonstration:  
  
-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!NONONONONON!QUELLE HORREUR!!!MAIS POURQUOI???? AFFREUUUUUUUUUUUUX!!!JAMAIS!JAMAIS!P'TITE SALOPE!criait-il en piétinant impitoyablement le sol.  
  
Bref, il vira d'un coup de pied aux deux gamines à l'endroit délicat d'où était sorti ce qui s'étalait sur la carte de la tante Barge, afin de parler tranquillement de la mystérieuse lettre avec la tante Vernette. Il y eut alors un grand combat entre Marie et Doiaunée pour savoir qui regarderait dans le trou de la serrure.RÉSUMÉ DU COMBAT: Doiaunée enfonça sa poupée entre les seins de Marie qui se révélait précoce à ce niveau là. La tête de la poupée resta à jamais coincée entre les deux machins. Marie riposta avec un coup de pieds dans les dents. Doiaunée enfonça alors ses doigts dans le nez à Marie(qui ne ressemblait décidément pas à Cléopâtre).Cette dernière (Marie pas Cléopâtre, bande de nouilles) riposta en donnant un coup de pied dans l'?uil de Doiaunée qui ne s'en sortit qu'avec un ?uil au beurre noir (dommage.). Les doigts se retirèrent alors des fenêtres du nez, comme les appellent nos chers amis espagnols, de Marie. Doiaunée s'empressa de fourrer ses doigts dans sa bouche (EUUURK!!). Pétunio ouvrit alors la porte, d'un air redoutable, style tout sombre avec les yeux rouges.  
  
-On part! murmura t-il. Très loin... Là où personne ne nous trouvera... Ils montèrent dans la poubelle qui les conduit loin... Très loin... Doiaunée pleurait, vomissait, elle ne supportait pas la voiture, encore moins celle-ci:  
  
-Maiiiiiieuuuhh! Aujourd'hui y a le Barbyshow! ET ça passe que le lundi! LUNDI???LUNDI????HEUUUUUUUUUUUU...EURÊKA! Le lendemain, c'était l'anniversaire de Marie! Elle n'avait jamais eu de cadeau, mais c'était une occasion de demander:  
  
-Hééééé! Demain, je pourrai avoir le DVD Harry Potter?  
  
-KKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA???????s'écria Vernette, ses moustaches frémissant de rage, la poubelle prête à se prendre une autre voiture qui l'évita de justesse.  
  
-LA MAGIE N'EXISTE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! TU LE SAAAAIIIIIS NON? ET D'ABORD POURQUOI JE T'OFRIRAIS UN TRUC PAREIL????????  
  
-Ben c'est mon annif demain...  
  
-Et alors? Tu crois que je vais m'acheter un DVD idiot, moi, pour mon anniversaire???  
  
Le débat était clos. Marie ne chercha pas à aller plus loin. L'oncle Pétunio murmurait:  
  
-Il FAUT les semer... Dans un endroit MODERNE.  
  
Et c'est ainsi qu'ils atterrirent à Tokyo. Grattes-ciels, mangas et jeux vidéos (en japonais malheureusement...snif)au rendez-vous! Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à se payer une place dans un immeuble ultramoderne où ils COMMENCÈRENT à se reposer tranquillement. Malheureusement pour elle, Marie dormait aux toilettes où Doiaunée avait fait récemment la grosse commission. Presque minuit... Trois minutes...Deux minutes...Une minute et c'est mainten...  
  
SHPLAM! Quelqu'un, sûrement un bourrin de première, défonça la porte. -C'est Keeeeeeeeeeeen???????? Il vient m'inviter au baaaaaaaal!!!!Dis c'est Ken papa? demanda naïvement Doiaunée.  
  
-Beuuuuhhh!!!!!!(-le cri du bourrin) Non c'est pas Ken!! AH! C'est toi Marie? Tu n'es pas censée être une vache pourtant. Mais plutôt un chou.  
  
Marie se sentit illuminée des pieds à la tête, en passant par les poils de nez et même la tête de poupée qui était toujours coincée. Elle sortit et dit vaillamment:  
  
-C'est...c'est moi.  
  
-Mais bien sûr que c'est toi!  
  
Marie contempla avec étonnement la tête de ce mystérieux nouveau venu.IL ÉTAIT MONUMENTAL!3 MÈTRES DE HAUT, QUOI! Il avait des cheveux marrons coiffés comme les moines, non pas ceux qu'on trouve au japon, l'endroit où ils se trouvent, mais ceux de notre belle patrie, la France. Mais ceux du Moyen-âge. Bref, et en plus, il avait une barbe pleine de tresses. Et une armure. C'est étrange comme accoutrement. Mais bon. L'inconnu s'écria:  
  
-Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! Mais tu ressemble à ton papa! Mais tu as les yeux de ta maman.  
  
Les yeux? Les yeux de Marie étaient... marron. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire (comme moi. Mais bon).  
  
-Qui êtes-vous?! demanda Marie.  
  
-Moi? Je suis Jean-Robert Armgrid, gardien des clés de Tiquedgraisse. Tu connais Tiquedgraisse bien entendu...  
  
-Désolée mais...non.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOON!IMPOSSIBLE!!!Où veux TU que tes parents aient appris tout ça? demanda Armgrid en donnant un coup de pied à Marie qui perdit connaissance. MEEEE.IIIIINNNNNCE! s'excusa le géant.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Marie reprit connaissance:  
  
-Vous...Vous disiez?  
  
-Où veux-tu que tes parents aient appris tout ça? demanda Armgrid en donnant un coup de pied mais dans un fauteuil cette fois-ci (c'est plus raisonnable).  
  
-Beeeeeeeen... À l'école, comme tout le monde.  
  
-Et oui mais quelle école.  
  
-Je ne connais pas la biographie de mes parents, moi... Tout ça quoi au fait?  
  
-Tu es une sorcière, Marie...  
  
-Tu as bu. C'est à éviter, tu sais. C'est mauvais pour la santé.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr que j'ai bu. Mais je vois pas le rapport. Quelle sorcière tu feras!  
  
-Ah... Mais oui, bien sûr.  
  
-Je ne plaisante pas. Ne s'est-il jamais passé de choses étranges avec toi?  
  
Illumination. Oui, il s'en était passé des choses. Comme à l'anniversaire de Doiaunée, son immonde gâteau au crottin de nez avait eu un excellent goût au chocolat. Ou encore, plus récemment, ils étaient arrivés à Tokyo en deux heures. Mais Marie croyait autrefois que c'était grâce à son prénom que tous ce miracles arrivaient.  
  
-JAMAIS! CE N'EST PAS FAIT POUR ELLE!Si elle devient comme sa mère, nous mourrons.s'écria Vernette.  
  
-Ben oui vous mourrez bien un jour. Mais...mais mais vous SAVIEZ?  
  
-Bien sûûûûûr! murmura Pétunio. Avec une s?ur comme elle qui ramenait sans arrêt des lapins qu'elle sortait de chapeaux. Et mes vieux étaient si contents qu'elle soit sorcière! Lulu (décidément ce nom stupide a du succès) par ci Lulu par là... Et moi et moi et moi? J'étais le seul à voir ce qu'elle était: UNE FEMME FATALE!  
  
-Bon, allez! On s'casse! Et il donna un coup dans le ventre de Marie qui s'évanouit une fois encore. 


	3. Le Chemin du Traversin

2) Le chemin du Traversin  
  
Quand Marie se réveilla, elle se retrouva dans... une pagode... Chrétienne. Il y avait là le géant qui s'écria:  
  
-SALUT!!!!!!!!  
  
-EUUUUUUUUHHHHH??????  
  
-Tiens, lis ta lettre.  
  
Marie lut:  
  
Collège Tiquedgraisse  
  
Directeur: Albert Dumbas  
  
Chère mme (décidément avec ce mme...) Marie Potty. Nous nous faisons un plaisir de vous annoncer que vous serez la bienvenue au collège Tiquedgraisse. Vous pouvez dès maintenant acheter les fournitures scolaires. Renvoyez-nous votre hibou avant le 1er août ++++(la date est inconnue). Il n'y aura pas de places pour tout le monde alors GROUILLEZ-VOUS!  
  
La sous-directrice, Junon Baldegolf.  
  
Les questions envahirent la tête de Marie. Tellement qu'elle dut en poser:  
  
-Mais c'est le dernier délai! Plus de places pour moi!  
  
-Mais si, pour toi, la survivante, il y en a!  
  
-J'ai survécu à un accident de mobylette. À moins que vous parlez de ces dix années cher les Beurkley... Ça fait déjà dix ans...  
  
-Un accident de mobylette????!!!! Comment un accident de mobylette aurait pu tuer Lulu et Jesse?  
  
-Ben... Chais pas.Pourquoi?  
  
-Ce n'est pas la vérité. Et je vais te la raconter, la vérité... Il y a dix ans, un sorcier du nom de de V...  
  
-V?  
  
-Nooon...Vo...Vol...  
  
-Vovol? C'est drôle comme nom!  
  
-Non... V...VoLdEviC  
  
-Heeeiiiiin?  
  
-M'oblige pas à répéter.  
  
-C'est Voldevic?  
  
-Viiiiiiiiii!  
  
-Ah OK. Et alors.  
  
-Donc, ce sorcier pénétra dans ta maison et leur jeta un sort mortel. MAIS TOI tu as survécu. Et ton exceptionnelle cicatrice témoigne toute ta force.  
  
-Et Voldevic, il lui est arrivé quoi?  
  
-On sait pas trop il s'est évaporé. Au fait, les ramlodes, c'est des gars qui savent pas faire la magie. Mais bon, allez, on y va.  
  
Ils prirent le pousse-pousse pour aller à Londres. Marie regardait sa liste:  
  
-Mais... Comment on va faire pour trouver tout ça?  
  
-On va aller à la...Marmite Péteuse!  
  
C'était toutoutout minimini! Une porte et c'est tout. Au coin de la rue. Une porte rose pétard. Avec une gigantesque pancarte, certes, mais bon. Ils entrèrent. Il y avait là des gens en robe. Et puis un homme avec des cheveux longs comme... une maison dit à Armgrid:  
  
-Armgrid! Toujours la même chose? De la vodka Russe spéciale import à 80 degrés, comme d'habitude?  
  
-Non!En ce jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne m'y autorise point: j'ai là avec moi la jeune Marie et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle me voit en train de me gaver d'alcool!  
  
-Hein??? Ce n'est pas MARIE POTTY????  
  
Tout le monde lui serra la main, en particulier une jeune femme avec un béret et qui avait le teint pâle:  
  
-Mm..mi...miss Potty! C...C'est...un gr...grand plai...sir!  
  
-Mme Kiki sera ta prof de "protection contre les gigantesques forces du mal qui nous entourent partout même où on ne peut pas les voir".Pour faire plus court on dit PCGFMNEPMOPPV.Et pour faire encore plus court on dit: PCGM.  
  
-Ah, bonjour madame. C'est bien les PCGM?  
  
-A...a...a...a...ahhhhhh! Ouiiiii! Trè...très bi..en! M...mais vous...en...a...v...avez pas pas... b'soin!  
  
-Ah ah! C'est vrai!  
  
-Mais nous sommes pressés!  
  
-Ben... Au revoir alors!  
  
-Au...Au...revoir!  
  
Armgrid tapota les briques d'un mur qui s'ouvrirent à un chemin encombré. Marie se posa soudain une question d'envergure:  
  
-Mais j'ai pas de fric Comment on fait pour le fric?  
  
-Là baaaaaaaaas! À Grignote, la banque des sorciers. Elle est tenue par des gobelets.  
  
-Ah.En route pour Grignote! Mais d'où sort mon argent?  
  
-Tes parents étaient riches. Et ils t'ont laissé de l'argent, petite.  
  
-Bon.  
  
Ils se précipitèrent vers la banque et claquèrent la porte. Cette banque était encombrée de sortes de verres géants.  
  
-Armgrid, c'est quoi ces créatures?  
  
-Des gobelets, Marie. C'est très con les gobelets, mais aussi très dangereux quand ils s'y mettent.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un guichet.  
  
-Coffre 666 et 77 s'il vous plaît, dit Armgrid.  
  
-La clé? répondit le gobelet dans une sorte de clapotis.  
  
Armgrid sembla chercher dans son string pour la retrouver, et quand il la retrouva elle ne sentait pas la rose.  
  
-la voilà! Je l'avais bien cachée pour pas qu'on me la vole!  
  
-Et l'autre?  
  
Armgrid tendit une enveloppe. Le gobelet l'attrappa tant bien que mal avec ses petites mains.  
  
-OK, dit-il. Gripsoif, emmène-les!  
  
Ils firent le trajet en auto-tamponeuse. À moment donné, Armgrid vomit sur Gripsoif.  
  
-Coffre 666! dit ce dernier.  
  
Marie ouvrit et trouva...  
  
Des pièces de bois, de plastique et de métal par milliers! Elles brillaient et tout!  
  
-C'est...c'est c'est...C'est à moi tout ça?  
  
-Mais oui! Sers toi! Pas trop quand même! Et si t'en a trop, ne te gène pas, donne-les moi! dit joyeusement Armgrid.  
  
Ils arrivèrent alors devant un coffre.  
  
Le gobelet planta ses doigts dans la porte et il y avait...  
  
Un truc dans du papier-cadeau.  
  
Armgrid se précipita dessus, la prit et ils rentrèrent. Marie se demandait ce qu'il y avait là-dedans.  
  
Ils achetèrent des marmites, des balançoires, des caméras, DE TOUT! Il ne restait plus que la baguette magique.  
  
La boutique était miteuse. Armgrid était allé faire "quelque course" comme il disait. Marie était donc seule. Un quart d'heure qu'elle poireautait. Elle se décida donc à hurler:  
  
-Ohé!!!!!! Y a quelqu'un??????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Au feu! s'écria un homme. Où est le feu? dit-il en se précipitant.  
  
-Beeeeeeeeeen... Y a pas le feu!  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Ohhhhh!Je crois vous reconnaître! Marie Potty, je présume?  
  
-Oui, répondit celle-ci, heureuse qu'un homme inconnu pour elle la reconnaisse.  
  
-Vous ressemblez à votre père. À part les yeux, qui sont ceux de votre mère. C'est pour la baguette?  
  
-Oui! dit Marie, qui avait faim. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'une boulangerie venait faire dans cette histoire, mais bon.  
  
-Droitière. Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna et gnagnagna...(il prenait des mesures.)Je me souviens parfaitement de la baguette de votre mère. 20 cm, pain aux céréales, cervelle de crocodile. Très bien pour la mutation. Votre père avait choisi une baguette de 35 cm, pain de mie, c?ur d'éléphant. Enfin, c'est toujours la baguette qui choisit son maître mais bon...  
  
-Mais il pourrit pas après le pain?  
  
-Noooon, c'est du pain magique! Fait par Olivier Vendeur! Voyoooons... celle-ci! Pain de seigle, 40 cm et bouse de phénix. Remuez-la.  
  
Marie la remua, mais une substance tout droit sorti du popotin de tante Barge aspergea la salle.  
  
-Non,non,non! Celle-ci... Pain français, 18,963258741cm, cervelle de crocodile. Marie remua, et cette fois-ci ce fut de substance tout droit sortie du nez de Doiaunée que la salle, qui devenait sale, fut aspergée.Marie en essaya encore dix, avec des résultats tout aussi peu ragoûtants, jusqu'à ce que...  
  
-Mmmh... Essayez celle-là.Mais pour être un coïncidence, c'en serait une. Bouse de Phénix, pain aux noix, 26 cm.  
  
Marie la remua et une lumière rose et or l'envahit. Ohhhhhhhhhhh! -Étrange. Très étrange. Car celui-dont-il-est-absolument-interdit-de- prononcer-le-nom avait la bouse du même phénix dans sa baguette.  
  
-C...COMMENT?  
  
-Cela est la pure réalité. Mais il a fait des grandes choses, stupides certes, mais très grandes. Vous en ferez de même. Vous avez ma parole.  
  
À ce moment là, Armgrid arriva avec un corbeau BLANC dans une cage.  
  
-Marie! Joyeux anniversaire! dit-il.  
  
Le géant entra dans la boutique, se cognant contre le plafond trop bas pour lui (sa coiffure de moine s'en trouva accentuée à cause de la bosse).  
  
-Marie! Tu as trouvé ta baguette? Elle te plaît? Regarde, je t'ai acheté un corbeau!  
  
-Armgrid! C'était 1m 20, cervelle de crocodile et pain complet, non? Mais ils l'ont cassée après, j'imagine?  
  
-Ouiiiii!dit sagement Armgrid en tenant fermement son balai bleu pastel. Quelque chose disait à Marie qu'il n'était pas si inoffensif que ça. Mais elle s'extasiait devant son corbeau pour le moment. Ils payèrent puis partirent. En rentrant, Marie vit sur le chemin, qui était toujours aussi peuplé, des gamins s'écriant devant un aspirateur:  
  
"Ouaaahhh! C'est le nouveau Grocar 2000! Encore plus rapide!".  
  
Bref, Armgrid lui donna un billet de train et la ramena "chez elle", bien qu'elle soit orpheline. Les retrouvailles ne furent pas de tout repos:  
  
-Bonjour tante Vernette! Bonjour oncle Pétunio! Bonjour Doiaunée!  
  
-Salut Bécasse! grogna cette dernière.  
  
-TU LUI PARLES PO COMME ÇA!!! hurla Armgrid en brandissant son balai, et les soupçons à cause du balai bleu pastel semblèrent se réaliser: il poussa à Doiaunée des cornes de vaches, et elle semblait maintenant tellement en harmonie avec la nature que Marie songea même à la traire pour avoir du bon lait bien frais. Les deux idiots (que je pense inutile de nommer, bien que tout le monde soit idiot dans cette histoire) hurlèrent de peur en voyant leur fille qui pleurait en totale harmonie avec la nature.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Marie demanda à sa tante:  
  
-Tante Vernette, tu m'emmène à la gare le 1er? À Londres...  
  
-Da. -Tu parles russe maintenant?  
  
-DON DJE TSUIS ENRUHBÉE!!!!  
  
-C'est bon? Merci très beaucoup (traduction au mot à mot de "Thank you very much").  
  
Le 1er Septembre, ils partirent. Sur le chemin, ils virent une souris dans une cage (que faisait-elle en rase campagne, c'est là tout le mystère et le charme de la situation).  
  
-Fais-le bouger! exigea Doiaunée.  
  
-Bouge! dit Pétunio en donnant un coup de pied à la cage.  
  
-Elle est PAS MARRANTE! grommela Doiaunée.  
  
-C'est pas drôle sans doute, de voir ces visages hideux collés contre la vitre.  
  
La souris approuva vivement d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Tu...Tu me comprends?  
  
Re-signe de tête.  
  
-Je...Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler aux souris... Tu viens d'où?  
  
La souris montra avec sa queue l'écriteau: "Svalbard, dans le grand nord".  
  
-Ah! C'était bien là-bas?  
  
-MAMAAAAAAN! Regardez ce que Marie fait!dit Doiaunée en renversant Marie, qui atterrit sur ses airbags, Dieu soit loué.  
  
La vitre disparut alors et Doiaunée tomba dans la flotte. La souris s'en alla en couinant "Nous vous remersssssssssssssions!". Une souris parlant comme Gollum. On aura tout vu.  
  
Après maintes engueulade, Vernette finit par dire qu'il valait mieux se débarrasser de Marie au plus vite.  
  
Ils l'emmenèrent donc à la gare.  
  
Mais... Sur le chemin, quelque chose troubla Marie: sur le billet était écrit:Voie 4/4. Normalement, une telle voie n'existait pas... Mais Marie se décida finalement de ne se préoccuper que des merveilleux jour futurs, qui l'attendaient là-bas, à Tiquedgraisse. Ils arrivèrent alors à la gare. La pauvre Marie fut éjecté de la voiture à coups de pieds à l'endroit d'où sortait ce qui s'étallait sur la carte postale de la tante Barge. 


	4. L' école de Tiquedgraisse

3) L'école de Tiquedgraisse  
  
Marie arriva à la gare, et comme elle ne savait pas où était la voie 4/4, elle le demanda à un portier chinois, la coupe au bol,les cheveux blanc, noir et obèse qui lui répondit avec son drôle d'accent:  
  
-Lou vouy quoutrou quèrts? Tou ta fouchou diaoui mion, tc'uistk kça?  
  
Bref, Marie chercha, chercha, jusqu'à entendre:  
  
-La gare est pleine de Ramlodes! Vite, vous allez être en retard à Tiquedgraisse!  
  
Marie vit passer beaucoup de jeunes avec leur mère, accompagnée d'un petit garçon. L'un d'eux avait un hibou. La mère, une vieille aux cheveux bleu(tout ce troupeau avait les cheveux bleu pastel), s'écria:  
  
-Allez Persil!  
  
Un garçon avec un truc sur le torse se précipita vers un poteau et...  
  
DISPARUT!  
  
Marie n'hésita plus: elle dit:  
  
-Hé!Madame! Comment on...?  
  
-Comment on se rend voie 4/4? Il faut passer le poteau. Tu es nouvelle? Brownie aussi. Frederiquette, vas-y!  
  
-Non, maman, moi c'est Georgette. Et tu es censée être ma mère?  
  
-Roohh, Georgette alors. Vas-y. Avec Frederiquette.  
  
Les bleuquines passèrent, et juste avant de traverser le poteau, l'une dit:  
  
-Au fait, Frederiquette, c'est moi!  
  
-Pfffffff...Ces jumelles alors! Passez, vous deux.  
  
-Moi aussi je veux aller à Tiquedgraisse, maman!dit le garçon.  
  
-Mais non, tu es trop jeune, Germain!  
  
Et Marie et l'autre fille, qui avait aussi les cheveux bleus, mais qui avait autre chose que les autre n'avaient pas, la peau bronzée, passèrent.  
  
Elles se perdirent alors de vue. La voie 4/4 était très belle, avec un train rose fluo avec marqué dessus:"Tiquedgraisse Express". Marie se dirigea vers le wagon, et elle s'installa dans un compartiment vide.  
  
La fille aux cheveux bleus entra alors dans le compartiment.  
  
-Je peux venir? C'est vide ailleurs.  
  
-Bien sûr.  
  
-C'est quoi ton nom? Moi c'est Brownie. Brownie Pisset.  
  
-Moi c'est Marie. Marie Potty.  
  
- OUAH! Alors tu as tu as la cicatrice?  
  
-Ouais, regarde comme elle est belle, dit fièrement Marie en exhibant sa cicatrice.  
  
-Bouh duhhhh! Et tu te souviens de Tu-sais-celui-là-qui-nous-a-fait-du-mal?  
  
-Voldevic? Non.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Je croyais que tu serais la dernière à...  
  
-Z'ai po l'habitude, ça viendra!  
  
-Pas l'habitude!Ça al...  
  
-Heu, c'est tous des sorciers dans ta famille? demanda précipitamment Marie, histoire de changer de sujet.  
  
-Ouais. Deux jumelles qui ne font que des bêtises. Un petit frère, une grande s?ur préfète et deux grandes s?urs qui sont parties. Ça en fait du monde. Tu crois que tu vas aller à quelle chaumière?  
  
-Chaumière?  
  
-Ben oui!!!! Tu sais les chaumières, où tu vas quand t'es inscrit! Moi j'espère aller à Tumador! Toute ma famille y est. 'Faut que j'y sois! Ça serait pas si grave si je vais à Patazoziau, mais si je vais à Souritôt... C'était la maison à Tu-sais-celui-là-qui-nous-a-fait-du-mal...  
  
-Il était à Tiquedgraisse?  
  
Une femme arriva alors avec un grand chariot de friandise. Brownie ne voulait pas en prendre parce qu'elle avait un sandwich mais il avait l'air si infect que Marie en acheta.  
  
-Merchi! dit Brownie en mordant dans un bonbon.  
  
-C'est quoi ça? C'est pas des vrais poneys j'espère, -Non, ce sont des chocoponeys. Y a une carte à l'ntérieur! Regarde-la! Marie ouvrit le paquet qui avait une taille imposante et... Ooooh! Un poney sortit et s'echappa par la fenêtre!  
  
-Ah, dommage! soupira Brownie. D'habitude, ils ne font qu'un pas! Voyons la carte...  
  
-J'ai Dumbas! s'exclama Marie, heureuse.  
  
Albert Dumdas était un homme avec un petit nez très court, une barbe dorée et des lunettes en forme de soleil. Il avait l'air très vieux.  
  
-J'en ai 6 de lui!Tu peux la prendre!  
  
Marie lut le texte derrière. Il était écrit:  
  
Albert Dumbas est l'un des plus grands sorciers de sa génération. Il a vaincu dans les années 40 le mage noir Blueshmerder et c'est lui qui a découvert les propriétés du sang de dragon. Il travaille en étroite collaboration avec Francis Glacel. Ses passe-temps favoris sont le saut à l'élastique et le hard-rock.  
  
Marie retourna la carte.  
  
-Hé! Il s'est échappé! Salaud!  
  
-Ben ouais, il allait pas rester là toute la journée! Il faut qu'il fasse un peu d'exercice!  
  
-Hé! C'est ton coq?  
  
-Ouais! Il est trop laid, hein? C'est Mitard.Frederiquette m'a donné une formule pour le rendre jaune mais je sais pas si ça va marcher...  
  
-Essaye!  
  
-Hum hum...  
  
-Bonjour, est ce...  
  
Un garçon blond avec des dents qui dépassaient de la bouche arriva. Il avait un air "Monsieur-je-sais-tout".  
  
-Oh, tu faisais de la magie? Voyons.Essaye.Moi j'ai appris tout le manuel, déjà, mais bon.  
  
-Lune, tournesol et coke, que gris coq en jaune soit changé!  
  
Le coq resta gris.  
  
-Tu appelles ça JETER UN SORT? dit le garçon. Avoue que ce n'est pas une réussite... Comment vous appelez-vous? Moi c'est Edmond Fermer. Non, d'un corbeau! Tu n'es pas Marie Potty?  
  
-Euh...Si.  
  
-J'ai lu plein de livres sur toi. Comme Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Brune ou Les méchants de ce siècle,... Tu as l'air de ne pas les avoir lus.Mais moi à ta place, ma bibliothèque serait remplie de livres comme ça... Et toi tu es...  
  
-Broowmniue Pichuet!répondit Brownie, qui avait la bouche pleine, avec enthousiasme.  
  
-Aaahhh.Bon, il faudrait vous mettre en robe toutes les deux. Je m'en vais. Adieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
-Pour qui il se prend celui-là.Bon, on se change.  
  
Et pendant qu'elles se changeaient, une fille pâle aux cheveux blond arriva.  
  
-Ohhhhh!Je pourrais appeler les garçons!dit elle avec son air de vieille. C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte? Que t'es Marie Potty? Moi c'est Chimé Malofoie! Et eux c'est Crevette et Mongoyle.  
  
-Pfffffff!  
  
-Mon nom te fait rire? Une bleuquine. Et une robe de troisième main...Tu es forcément une Pisset!  
  
Elle se retourna vers Marie:  
  
-Veux-tu être amie avec moi? Je saurais te conseiller qui fréquenter, et aussi je connais des sites pornos sympas sur Internet, tu sais, ce truc où vont les ramlodes!  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils pour savoir qui fréquenter, sale lesbienne.  
  
-Très bien, ricana la lesbienne. Soit. Maintenant, méééééfie-toi!Mééééfie- toi de moi! HIN HIN! Au revoir, pauuuvre mortelle!  
  
-Celle-ci est vraiment atteinte, fit remarquer Brownie en finissant de s'habiller. Remarque, c'est normal, les Malaufoie étaient tous du côté de Tu-sais-celui-là-qui-nous-a-fait-du-mal! Ils étaient tous à Souritôt...  
  
Elles finirent de s'habiller et arrivèrent à la gare de Mare-à-Merde. Armgrid était là, avec une lampe à huile dans la main, et l'huile coulait dans ses cheveux.  
  
-LES PREMIÈRES ANNÉÉÉEEEEES!!!!gueula t-il. C'EST PAR ICI!  
  
Ils montèrent dans des sous-marins pour traverser le lac, mais tout le monde ignorait l'origine de cette tradition stupide. Il y avait des télés dedans.  
  
-Maintenant, RE-GAR-DEZ ÇA!gueula encore Armgrid.  
  
Les télés s'allumèrent et ils virent... un château. Avec des tours, ect...Tout le monde poussa des cris comme des scientifiques auxquels on fait des révélations et Armgrid se remit à gueuler: "VOS GUEEEEUUUUULES!!!!!!!!!", et on lui répondit tendrement "LA TIEENNNNNNE!!!". Mais Armgrid était malgré tout de tempérament calme et il ne dit rien.Mais il donna une bonne fessée à l'élève en question avec un panneau en forme de main avec marqué "C'EST LA FESSÉE!" dessus.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un moineau couina.  
  
-Préfieux!Mon précccccieux!  
  
-Il est à toi ce moineau? Bon récupère-le avant que je l'écrase.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle avec un grand plafond avec marqué "LE CIEL" et derrière il y avait devinez quoi!!!!LE CIEL!!!!  
  
-Il n'est pas réel le ciel, c'est un plafond qui fait semblant, mais pour faire l'illusion y a marqué "LE CIEL",récita Edmond.  
  
Marie reconnut Dumbas qui dit:  
  
-Salut les mioches on va vous répartir dans les maisons. Alooooors... Ah oui le béréflechit magique! Récite ta chanson, mon vieux!  
  
Un béret qui était posé là eut un visage assez peu sympathique mais marrant et chanta de sa voix rocailleuse:  
  
Je suis laid et je suis nain  
  
Mais t'en fais pas ça fait rien  
  
Je suis une truie  
  
Quand je fais cui-cui  
  
Tout tout le monde fuit  
  
Mettez-moi sur votre tête  
  
Et alors ce sera la fête  
  
Vous serez dans une chaumière  
  
Mais vous serez pas fermier ou fermière  
  
Y a longtemps Tumador  
  
Celui qui a le sex' qui mord  
  
fit la chaumière des Tumadors  
  
Ceux qui y vont on leur dit "Je t'adore"  
  
Ils ont du courage et c'est des vrais porcs  
  
Et Patazozio fit sa chaumière  
  
Elle n'était pas au Caire  
  
Juste des intellos  
  
Qui faisaient popo  
  
Et qui aimaient la noix de coco  
  
Y avait aussi Boumcrie  
  
Celui qui faisait pipi  
  
Ceux-là sont gentils  
  
Mais quand on les énerve  
  
Il ne reste plus que des merdes  
  
Et enfin y a Souritôt  
  
Qui regarde les photos pornos  
  
Ceux-là sont cons  
  
Il faut leur donner des gnons  
  
Et les envoyer chier  
  
Et maintenant voyons où je vais vous envoyer!  
  
Tout le monde était étonné par tant de facilité. Tous s'attendaient à un combat avec un troll...  
  
Mais Marie ne voulait pas aller à Souritôt, avec Chimé Malaufoie, Crevette, Mongoyle, ce qui était normal (l'odeur de la salle devait être horrible).  
  
Le bérefléchit demanda alors discrètement à une vieille femme aux lunettes de soleil en forme d'étoile (et qui avait l'air sévère en plus!!!! ) si elle pouvait faire l'appel. Et alors elle appela tout le monde. À chaque fois que quelqu'un mettait le béret (et avait l'air subitement con), le béret scandait ou "Tumadooooor!!!", ou "Boumcriiiiie!!!", ou "Patazoziauuuuu!!!!!!!!", ou "Souritôôôôôôôt". Puis ce fut le tour à Edmond. Il priait en y allant... Le bérefléchit réfléchit un instant puis hurla tout d'un coup "TUMADOOOOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!!", ce qui le fit s'évanouir.  
  
Puis ce fut à l'autre abruti avec son moineau, Notcity Longuebite, qui fut envoyé à la même même chaumière. (mais ne vous imaginez pas que tout le monde était envoyé à Tumador, par exemple, un certain Einstein fut envoyé à Patazoziau) .  
  
En suite ce fut le tour de Chimé Malaufoie, qui, elle, fut envoyé immédiatement à Souritôt. Puis le tour de Brownie Pisset qui alla à Tumador et enfin à... M_A_R_I_E...  
  
"Pffff... C'est pas évident... grogna le bérefléchit, que l'on entendait aussi bien qu'avec un haut-parleur, là-dedans. Alors... Courage, gentillesse, ruse et intelligence(par rapport aux autres mais le QI est quand même de 75...). Bon, tant pis je fais au pif... Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu dis? Pas à Souritôt? T'es sûre? C'est là que je voulais t'envoyer... Bon, pffffff... Tant pis, TUMADOORRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tout le monde hurla. Pas de peur, bien entendu, mais c'est que crut Marie au début. Bref, il y eut encore quelques paumés à mettre le bérefléchit sur la tête, puis Dumbas passa son doigt mouillé sur le dessus de son verre (à vin, vous devriez essayer) et une mélodie magiiiiiique emplit la salle!!! Tout le monde se mit à dire "UN AUTRE TOUR! UN AUTRE TOUR!", mais Dumbas assura que ce n'était pas de la magie, que n'importe qui pouvait essayer, puis il dit que c'était juste pour les signaler que c'était l'heure de manger et que la prochaine fois, il ferait des castagnettes avec sa cuillère, comme d'habitude, puis les plats apparurent.  
  
Que c'était bon!!!!!!!! À part la choucroute, tout ce qu'il y avait était délicieux, même le paté d'escargot! À moment donné, un mec transparent qui avait la tête qui tanguait arriva en sortant de la table.  
  
-Bonjur, jeunes onfants! dit-il gaiement.  
  
-Vous êtes prestigitateur??? demanda Brownie en sursautant longuement.  
  
-Neun, je suis fanteume! Bick-quèsi-sans-tête-et sans-couil!  
  
-Quasi-sans-Tête-et-sans-Couilles?Comment peut-on être quasi-sans-Tête-et- sans-Couilles?  
  
-Keumme ceci... sussura t-il en enlevant presque sa tête et en baissant son pantalon révélant un engin de belle taille. Il fit pareil qu'avec sa tête avec ses boules de billards.  
  
-C...COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE???!!!!!demanda Marie en sursautant longuement aussi.  
  
-On è essayè de me castrè mais ça è raté, et eun è essayè de me décapitè mè ça è ratè eussi... Deupuis jeu suis un fanteume...Lui, le Mèrquis Maso, eussi est un fanteume... Il èst plein de sang kèr il étèt maseu àce qu'il parèt... Mouè je suis le fanteume de Tamadeur, lui èst celui de Suristeut.  
  
-Bêk bêk... dit Marie en regardant le Marquis Maso. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de violer Chimé Malaufoie...  
  
Marie regarda la table des professeurs. Y avait celle qui avait l'air cloche avec son turban. À côté, il y avait un type... Il avait un air hargneux. Les cheveux noirs encore plus plein d'huile que ceux de Armgrid tout à l'heure. un nez retroussé. Et gros. L'homme regarda dans les yeux de Marie... sa cicatrice fit un (très) bref "BIBIP!" et l'électrocuta, à tel point qu'elle était toute bleue.  
  
-C'est qui le type à côté de Kiki?demanda t-elle à Persil.  
  
-Tu connais le professeur Kiki? Et ben le type là, c'est le professeur Frippon, le professeur de potions... Mais tout le monde sait qu'il convoite depuis toujours le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal!!!  
  
Marie avait l'impression que ce mec ne l'aimait pas trop...ET ELLE N'AVAIT PAS TORD!!!HEIN?(dire ça en agitant le doigt)  
  
Le repas se termina paisiblement, au grand bonheur de tous, à part celui sans doute du Marquis Maso, des Beurkley, et de quelques autres.Bref, -Au dodo!!!! s'écria Dumbas. Et chantons l'hymne de Tiquedgraisse.  
  
Ils chantèrent:  
  
Allons enfants de la tiqueu de graisse  
  
Le jour d'la rentrééééé est arrivé!!!  
  
Dansez dansez et faites la fiesta s'il vous plaît  
  
Ici on est pas à la messeuh!  
  
Bon ça c'était le début, histoire de vous donner un aperçu. En vrai Dumbas le dessinait à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il dessinait bien Dumbas. Et chacun choisissait l'air qu'il voulait. La moitié des élèves avait naturellement chanté la Marseillaise, mais lautre moitié avait chanté des airs pires les uns que les autres. Les jumelles Pisset avaient fait les Bratisla Girl (comme les Bratisla Boys mais en filles) avec une copine à elles, Sofa Collège. Et c'était réussi, elles avaient même les costumes et les perruques, le seul hic étant que elles ne chantaient pas la Tiquedgraissiaise mais Stach-Stach... Bref, à la fin de la musique, Dumbas eut l'air heureux. Et il dit:  
  
-Alleeeeeeeez!!! Il se fait taaaarrrrrd!!! Au dodo les enfants!!! en claquant des mains.  
  
Les préfets durent accompagner les enfants de la 1ère année dans leur dortoir. Persil était le préfet de Marie mais il bombait tellement le torse qu'on ne pouvait distinguer correctement son visage (c'est vous dire à quel point il le bombait, son torse). Il proposa de chanter une chanson. Tout ceux qui n'étaient pas en première année partirent en courant. Donc les jeunes enfants refusèrent poliment.  
  
Et là Notcity Longuebite s'envola!!!! Gasp!  
  
-Que dois-je faire???!!!!!! demanda t-il, catastrophé.  
  
-Pars à la recherche de l'eau de Quézac et puise sa force, lui dit Mera Últimogan, qui avait des origines espagnoles.  
  
-???  
  
-Gnich!!!!! fit Notcity.  
  
Tout le monde était étonné: qui aurait imaginé une seconte Not city en train de ricaner?  
  
Mais ce n'était pas Notcity: un lutin bien dodu et volant et un peu transparent apparut:  
  
-Gnich!!!! Putén, conn, c'ést les peutits nouveauuuux! Bonn hé les gausses, j'aurés biénn vouluuu jouér avèc wous pus lonngtannn, mais là!! 'e duois allér rejoigndre le Marequis Mazroo.  
  
-Qui c'étaiiit? demanda Marie qui n'en croyait pas son nez.  
  
-C'était Bise. Un esprit fouetteur. Il n'obéit qu'au marquis Maso.  
  
Ils irent dans la chaumière de Tumador, accueillis par les tableaux qui avaient, à l'intérieur, les bonhommes qui qui bougeaient, dansaient, et même chantaient pour les accueillir.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau avec une femme tellement grosse qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger et parler.  
  
-Gno moot de poasse? demanda t-elle, étoufée par son poids.  
  
-Caput Servus. dit calmement Persil.  
  
Et là le tableau s'ouvrit sous la grosse femme qui s'étouffait en essayant de dire "OK". Au lieu de faire "OK" ça faisait "Okeuf! keuf! OKreuh!!!Teuf!Keuf!Okéééééérrrr!". Bref, les enfants étaient emmerveillés, la salle, on aurait dit le salon aux Beurkley, assez luxueux malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire. Tout le monde était heureux.  
  
-Ici, à gauche c'est le dortoir des garçons, et là bas, à droite, celui des filles. Les garçons sont au dortoir 4 et les filles au dortoir 7.  
  
La chambre des filles numéro 7 était belle, avec plein de pompons et de rubans roses, des pokémons partout, des diddl partout, des teletubbies partout, des Lorie partout, des Pricilla partout, des Chantal Goya partout bref, tout ce que l'on pouvait trouver de cucul.  
  
Marie s'endormit dans un lit bien chaud... Elle fit un cauchemar... Le turban de mlle Kiki était sur sa tête, il devenait de plus en plus lourd et chantait "Ainsi font font font les petits turbans violets!" et Frippon arrivait et elle s'électrocuta. Marie se réveilla en sueur. Elle se rendormit et le lendemain matin, elle ne se souvenait plus du rêve du tout mais elle se sentait plus stupide. 


	5. Un homme bien détestable!

Bijour!!! Désolée, ça fait trop longtemps que vous attendez la suite... En fait j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment... Mais comme dans une semaine c'est les vacances... En relisant cette suite, je me suis rendue compte à quel point cette fic était stupide... Mais bon, après tout tant mieux!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais vous livrer la suite dans un colis. (oups, s'est cassé!kof!)  
  
Disclaimer: cette histoire et ses personnages sont tirés du roman de JK Rowling, donc reien de tout ça ne m'appartient!(quel dommage)  
  
________________________________________________________________ 4) Un homme bien detestable!!!  
  
Le lendemain, Marie, accompagnée de sa fidèle...euh nan... accompagnée de son amie Brownie (c'est mieux là non?), commençait à arpenter les couloirs et à tout visiter. Les portes étaient toutes bizarres, mais ça c'est un détail. À moment donné, elles essayèrent d'ouvrir une porte quand un caniche rose se mit à aboyer tout comme le ferait si bien une sirène (une sirène de pompiers hein?). Un vieux qui semblait croisé entre Frankestein, un savant fou, un gentleman, un paysan, un rugbyman, une prostituée, un éboueu... bref, un vieux dingue arriva en gesticulant.  
  
-MEEUUUHHHHH!!!Z'ÊTES FOOOUUUUUS!!!!!!!!!!OOHHHHHHHH!!!!!Z'ÊTES FOOUUUUUUUS LES GARÇÇOOONNNS!!!!!!  
  
-M'sieur on est...  
  
-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! FAUT PAS ENTRER ICIIIIIIIIIII! JAMAIS!!!!! PAS DANS LE COULOIR DU DEUXIÈME ÉTAAAAAAAAGEEEUUUHHHH!!!!!! D'AILLEEEEEUUUUUUR, DUMBAS A OUBLIÉ DE LE SIGNALEEEEER! JE VAIS LUI DDDDDDIREEEUUUUU!VIEEENNNNNNS!!!! Mister Cocktel!!! Fssuuiit!  
  
Le chien le suivit docilement.  
  
-...  
  
Dumbas annonça au petit déjeûner:  
  
-Heyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! Les gosses!!! J'ai oublié de vous préciser hier! Z'avez pas le droit d'aller au couloir du deuxième étage et dans la forêt Proscrite!!!! Sinon... FÉSSÉÉÉÉEEE!!!!  
  
Marie et les autres premières années s'inquiétèrent encore plus pour la santé de Dumbas, mais les questions tourbillonaient autour d'eux. -Le couloir du 2ème étage? Pourquoi? C'est toujours là qu'on allait faire l'amour en cachette avec Joe! s'écria une 7ème année qui n'était pas très maligne.  
  
-Sinon, vous mourrez dans d'atroooces souffrannnnces! profétisa Dumbas.  
  
Bon, toujours les mêmes interrogations... C'est vrai que c'était un mystère...  
  
Tout se passait bien à Tiquedgraisse pour Marie. Beaucoup mieux qu'avant, car il n'y avait plus ni cochons ni poules (au sens propre) et qu'elle n'avait pas à traire les vaches et à ne pas confondre Doiaunée avec l'une d'elle.  
  
Les cours se passaient plus ou moins bien:  
  
La prof de mutation était sévère, avec ses lunettes de soleil. Ça lui donnait un air sévère (et idiot aussi, car, n'oublions pas, elles sont en forme d'étoiles...).  
  
Elle avait littéralement HURLÉ en jetant de monumentaux postillons:  
  
-PAS DE CONNERIES DANS CETTE CLASSE, HEIN? PAS DE CHAHUT, RIEEEN OU JE VOUS TRANSFORME EN CAFAAARRRRRRRDS!!!!, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'impressioner la classe entière...  
  
Ils avaient commençé transformer de la bave en morve... Très ragoutant! (pas ironique pour un sou)  
  
En histoire de la magie, c'était une petite vieille nommé Ginette Gateuzeau qui était un fantôme qui enseignait. Personne n'écoutait pour la bonne raison qu'elle était sénile et que l'on ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. Regardez les notes d'un élève moyen:  
  
Tain qu'elle est conne cette viei...  
  
Scusez.  
  
... Tiens, celle-là!  
  
Gnnnn... Magnagnagnagnaaaaaaa... Ragnagnooooooo... Gnignignagnagnfognon...  
  
En enchantements, c'était un TOUT petit vieux nommé Gnikgnik qui enseignait. Quand il avait vu le nom de Marie, il a cependant décédé(tombé de sa chaise...ça pardonne pas) et a été remplacé par son frère triplet qui a aussi décédé(crise cardiaque) de et finalement on a pris le dernier frère, mais lui on l'a averti quand même!  
  
En PCGM, Kiki n'assurait pas vraiment: Elle essayait de faire de la gym en même temps, ce qui faisait que c'était à peu près n'importe quoi avec son bégaiement!!!!  
  
Et puis... Marie avait cru que Frippon voulait l'étrangler, en le voyant. Et ben nan. Au contraire. Il aurait voulu: l'empaller, la fusiller, puis la faire rôtir et enfin l'empailler. Puis la donner aux pirahnas. Puis aux vautours. Puis l'enterrer avec un cercueil en bois plein de termites. Puis... Bon, j'arrête.  
  
Bon alors voilà comment ça s'est passé:  
  
Tout le monde était rentré dans des toilettes délabrées qui faisaient aussi cachot (les prisonniers devaient être tués par l'odeur).Frippon était entré en retard dans la salle, en rôtant par dessus le marché. Ses petits yeux frippés s'étaient tournés vers ses élèves.  
  
-Jhhhhhhh... HUM HUM! Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à enfermer la morrrrrrrrrrrrt dans un flacon si vous n'étiez pas une bande de petits connnnnnnns!!!!!!!!  
  
(tite précision: il chantait ça sur l'air de...AAARGH Lorie..."Moi je veux rester toute seule!"(allergique à Lorie))  
  
C'est sans doutes la raison pour laquelle chacun des yeux rivés sur l'homme lançèrent des éclairs de détresse... Seule Malaufoie et ses comparses restaient sans rien dire devant une telle hérésie...  
  
-Ici... On agite pas une petite braguette...s'cusez-moi, une petite baguette magique. C'est beaucoup plus sérieux!  
  
Voilà un contenu qui semblait envoûtant! Les yeux du professeur Frippon se tournèrent alors sur Marie:  
  
-Marie Potty...(Potty avec l'accent bien british.. PÔhtty...)Notre nouvelle...célébrité! Comment on... Quel est l'ingrédient qui permet de guérir de la stérilité?  
  
-...euh...Je ne sais pas.  
  
-Gnmmmmm hmmmmmmmm!(sourire sadique) Et où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de trouver un bézoar?  
  
-Euh... ben... à la ferme! dit Marie à tout hasard... Ce mot, "bézoar", lui rappelait les champs de blé bien mûr, qu'elle ne regretta qu'en ce moment là... Les yeux de Frippon lancèrent un rictus menaçant.(pardon, la bouche)  
  
-PFFFFFFF!!!!!!!gnac gnak! Et quelle est la différence entre l'insecticide et le tue-mouche?  
  
-...  
  
-Voouuuuuus...ne savez pas!  
  
-REGARDEZ EDMOND!!!!ÇA FAIT 40 ANS QU'IL LÈVE LA MAIN! IL CONNAÎT LA RÉPONSE, J'EN SUIS SÛRE!  
  
(en effet Edmond levait la main, mais c'est parce qu'il avait décidé de se pendre, et le pauvre garçon, qui était pourtant si réputé pour son intelligence, s'était pendu par le bras au lieu de se pendre par le nez...)  
  
-Baissez la main, petit idiot... BAISSEZ LA MAIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!! OH-OH VOUS M'ÉCOUTEZZZZZZ???????  
  
Frippon le gifla intensément pendant 1/2 heure - c'était toujours ça de gagné. -BAISEZ LA MAIN!!!!!  
  
-OH MONSIEUR!!!! C'EST TRÈS IMPOLI CE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE DIRE!!!! ON NE DIT JAMAIS BAISER!s'écria Edmond en se réveillant en sursaut.  
  
-AHAHAHHAHHAHAHAGNAGNAGNAGNAGNAGNAGNAGNAAA!!!! BAISSSSSSSSSSSSSEZ LA MAIIIINNNN, PETIT INSSSSSSOLENNNNT!!!!!  
  
-Attendez que je la détache...  
  
-Dépêche-toi...ssssss...petit imbécccile!  
  
-Vous êtes impoli monsieur.  
  
-M'EN FOUS!!!!BAISSSSSSSSSE-LA!Mon précccccieux!!  
  
-Voilà.  
  
-Bon.Je disais... HRUM HUM! Marie. dit sèchement Frippon en regardant la jeune enfant. Pour votre information, le remède contre la stérilité est un testicule de Dragon, pour trouver un bézoar, il faut aller à L'ABATTOIR car c'est dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et y a aucune différence entre l'insecticide et le tue-mouche, aussi appelé "anti-mouches"! Et votre insolence coûtera 1 point à Tumador!!!!!!  
  
Ils continuèrent à faire le cours, en préparant une potion idiote qui permettait de guérir des grains de beauté. Frippon haïssait tout le monde sauf Malaufoie et ses amis.À moment donné Notcity Longuebite éclaboussa sa potion, ce qui aspergea presque tout le monde. Malaufoie avait deux gros poireaux au-dessus des lèvres, on aurait dit Hitler. Frippon guérit tout le monde puis il nettoya le carrelage (c'est moderne dans les chiottes). La sonnerie sonna(non sans blague?!) et tout le monde se rua hors de la salle, mais comme la porte était fermé tout le monde se la prit.  
  
S'en suivit de la part de Frippon une réflexion digne de ma prof de techno: -Vous-ne-faites-pas-atten-tion à ce que vous faites! COMMENNT voulez-vous ne pas vous prendre la porte si vous ne vérifiez MÊME PAS si elle est fermée! Mais c'est ridicuuule!!! RI-DI-CULE!À 10 ans, si vous n'êtes pas capables d'OUVRIIIIR une porte, QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA SERA PLUS TARD!!!!  
  
Il finit par les libérer après 3 heures de baratin.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas!!!! On aurait VRAIMENT DIT que Frippon me DÉTESTE!!! En plus j'ai déjà perdu 1 point!pleurnicha Marie.  
  
-Mais les jumelles en ont fait perdre 100! justifia Brownie. Un de plus ou de moins...  
  
-Raison de plus!!!!! J'ai une idée! On va voir Armgrid!!!!  
  
Il irent voir Armgrid, qui, avec le pavé qui lui servait de tête, défonça (involontairement) sa misérable cabane, après les avoir salués chaleureusement, puis il la remonta et les accueillit, tout en sueur, et maintenant ils comprenaient pourquoi il y avait un bunker* en plein milieu du parc: c'était parce que quand Armgrid transpirait, ça faisait comme la mer!!!  
*bunker: c'est, au golf, une sorte de trou plus ou moins grand avec du sable dedans, et je vous conseille pas d'y envoyer la balle!!! 


	6. Quibitch et Vache Mystérieuse

_Titre:_ Marie Potty à l'École des Sorciers

Enfin la suite!!!!!! (pas trop tôt, me direz-vous...)

_Auteur:_ Cammy

__

_Adresse E-mail:_ camille.lauzin@wanadoo.fr

__

_Avertissement:_ G ou PG? Euh... Je crois que j'ai mis PG au cas où...^^

__

_Sujet:_ Une parodie de Harry Potter complètement loufoque où certains détails changent... ect... 

__

_Disclamer:_**L'histoire est tirée de Harry Potter, un roman qui ne m'appartient pas, en fait tout est à JK Rowling. Mais ça on le sait depuis longtemps. À moins d'avoir la mentalité Marie Potty...**

Bon, je vais commencer à répondre à mes reviews, ça fait trop longtemps que ça me démange...

Angelys Jade Jedusor: Chalut!! Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais cette fic, j'ai dû l'arrêter quand la Warner nous a viré le forum... Il m'en manque presque la moitié alors...

Sirius Black: Ben... Merci.

Artemisa: Merci... Et au fait, maintenant j'accepte toutes les reviews anonymes! En fait je les avais pas acceptées parce que je savais pas ce que c'était... Désolée!^^

5) Quibitch et Vache étrange 

-Allons! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez??? C'est pas parce que Frippon t'as salement interrogée, pis qu'y t'as fait perdre un point pasque tu savais pas les réponses, pis qu'il avait l'air d'avoir envie de te tuer qu'il te déteste, voyons!!!!!!!!!!

Marie et Brownie étaient chez Armgrid depuis un petit moment déjà, et elles venaient de raconter leur vie à Armgrid qui s'interressait étrangement aux gens qui racontaient leur vie, ce qui est un exploit en soit(un point pour Armgrid!!!!!!)

Il avait d'ailleurs qualifié le concierge qui s'appelait Pusart de "Pusart le puceau".(encore un point pour Armgrid! Mais ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il le soit aussi...)

-Mais si justement!!!! répondit vivement Marie. 

-Mais nan.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-NAAOOOON!!!!

-Siiiiiiii!

-Euh vi voilà alors? demanda indiscrètement Brownie et là Armgrid la pardonna en lui donnant des enjoliveurs qui étaient censés être des gateaux.Marie regarda le journal La Gazette du pépère. Il y avait marqué en gros titre: 

**_Cambriolage à Grignotte!_**

_Le 31 juillet y a eu un cambriolage à Gringotts et c'est pas normaleuhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!La chambre 77 avait été vidée le jour même ce qui veut dire que le cambrioleur était vraiment un con, MAIS! Il n'était pas si con que ça puisque il s'est échappé et y s'est pas fait repérer! Mystèèèèèèère..._

Il y avait à côté une charmante petite image avec des gobelets qui s'agitaient... Mais ce n'est ni cette image, ni le langage un peu particulier de celui qui avait écrit l'article qui attira l'attention de Marie. Le 31 juillet elle était allée à Grignotte avec Armgrid, et ils étaient allés même chercher son argent et le mystérieux petit paquet cadeau à fleurs et à lapins roses... Marie ne s'était plus posé la question "Que contient ce paquet?" quand Armgrid lui avait offert Heduvidje (le corbeau blanc), car elle croyait que c'était ce qu'il contenait. Mais elle utilisa les rares neurones qui peuplaient son cerveau pour conclure que ce n'était pas le cas. 

-Armgrid! s'écria-t-elle doucement. Regarde! La banque a été cambriolée juste quand on est passés! Enfin juste après! Et...

Mais Armgrid ne l'écoutait pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder passer un groupe de jeune filles dans le parc en se léchant les babines. 

-Arm...

-BOUH DUH MAIS C'EST TARD! hurla alors l'homme concerné. Vite rentrez! Au revoir mes chéries! cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers les étudiantes.

Ils se quittèrent après que Armgrid ait offert d'autres enjoliveurs à Marie et Brownie.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était surexcité: premier cours de vol sur aspirateur. 

Tout le monde à Tiquedgraisse semblait attendre le cours de vol, à part BIEN ENTENDU! ceux qui n'étaient pas une production du monde des Sorciers. 

Malaufoie n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était une "proooooo de l'aspi", qu'elle avait déjà presque percuté un avion de guerre moldu alors que les militaires moldus en bas s'entraînaient. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Brownie aussi disait qu'elle adorait les aspirateurs, qu'elle était FOLLE FOLLE de ça. Et Merus Últimogan disait aussi que son aspirateur était son meilleur ami.

Edmond et Notcity étaient les seuls à ne pas être rassurés pour le cours d'aspirateur, l'un parce que l'on apprenait pas sur un stupide livre ce sport, l'autre parce qu'il ne savait rien faire d'autre que des conneries. 

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en cours de Quibitch, ils se rendirent compte que la prof, mme Bibite ressemblait à un vautour. Elle ressemblait même à ceux du _Livre de la Jungle_ (si si!). Et elle dit:

-C'est dur le Quibitch. Vous avez intérêt à vous débrouiller. Et maintenant attrapez un aspirateur, mettez le par terre et dites-lui: "IL FAUT SE RÉVEIlleeeer!!" 

Tout le monde le fit, mais l'aspirateur, si il alla immédiatement dans la main de Marie, donne un coup à Brownie, et aspira le nez de Notcity. Au bout d'un moment tout le monde eut l'aspirateur en main, mais cependant mme Bibite passa dans les rangs pour voir si tout le monde le tenait bien et elle donna une féssée à Malaufoie qui le tenait mal, et gronda Notcity qui était en train de montrer son rappeltout, boule qui devenait rouge quand on oubliait quelque chose, à Marie. Et là justement il ÉTAIT rouge. Au bout d'un moment tout allait bien.

-Quand je lève le bras... dit mme Bibite en levant le bras. 

Et là Notcity décolla, et il était visiblement catastrophé.

-Mr Longuebite! s'écria mme Bibite. Descendez tout de suite!!!!!

-AAHHHHHHHH L'AAAAIIIIIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH!!!!

-Allez dépêchez-vouuuuuuus!

-AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Et puis Notcity finit par tomber de l'aspirateur qui partait en chantonnant.

-Oilloilloilloilloy! Longuebite... Non... Pourquoi toi?... demanda mme Bibite. Et en l'entendant pleurer aussi fort que l'aurait fait Doiaunée (tiens, je l'avais oubliée, elle...), elle s'écria:

-IL VIIIIIIIITTTT!!!! MIIIIIRAAAAACLEUUUHHHHHH!!!!

-Kof kof! chanta...ahhh non...toussota tout le monde.

-Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie!!! cria mme Bibite, toute ébranlée. Celui 

Malaufoie ramassa une petite baballe qui traînait par terre. 

-Ohhhhh! Tiens mais voilà-t'y pas que j'ai trouvé le rappeltout de Notcity! (désolée j'ai pas trouvé de nom plus con pour cet objet^^)

-Malaufoie si tu lui fait du mal je te massacre! répliqua sèchement Marie.

-Je ne vais pas lui faire du mal, voyons... Mais je vais le protéger. En le mettant au sommet d'un arbre par exeeeeemple...ricana Malaufoie en montant sur l'aspirateur. Viens le chercher si t'y tiens tant à ton truc! Normalement il faut un an avant d'arriver à monter sur un aspi!

-Non, Marie,non! Il VEUT te faire renvoyer!! Oh non!!! Tumador va encore perdre un point, on va perdre la coupe, pleura Edmond.

Marie tenta le coup et monta sur l'aspirateur. Et là elle se rendit compte qu'elle volait. Parce qu'au cas où vous auriez mal lu l'histoire ou que vos neurones aient un petit problème, je préfère le préciser quand même.

C'était merveilleux pour Marie, parce que même si l'aspirateur faisait "Bvvvvoooo...", c'était pas plus gênant que _Ridge Racer_, auquel Doiaunée jouait si souvent...(Tiens? Doiaunée qui se met aux passe-temps de garçons? bah ça alors...) Marie ne sentait pas la terre sous ses pieds. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant... Quand on saute on sent pas la terre sous ses pieds. D'où l'impertinence de cette remarque...

Bon, donc...hum hum... Marie sentait l'aspirateur qui vibrait sous elle, elle se sentait comme suspendue dans les airs, elle se sentait comme Doiaunée dans un manège, et c'était une sensation hors du commun: QUI est l'imbécile qui s'est déjà imaginé en train de voler sur sur un ASPIRATEUR? Parce que là... 

Malaufoie fut déçue en se rendant compte que Marie était plus intelligente qu'elle et qu'elle savait voler dès la première fois.

-HEIN??? DÉJÀ? s'écria Malaufoie. Je suis... Bon, peu importe. Va chercher la baballe, Potty!

Et Marie, en bonne chienne-chienne obéissante, alla chercher la baballe, et elle fit un piquet... enfin un piqué^^et elle attrapa la baballe, en bonne chienne-chienne qu'elle était. À ce moment, Baldegolf, qui avait vu Marie voler comme une bécasse du 10ème étage, arriva, et oui, au rez-de-chaussée. (Mais comment elle fait?????? Pourtant, on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, voyons!!!!)

-Marie Potty, je vous prie de venirrrr! s'exclama-t-elle.

Marie sentit son estomac se contracter: elle n'avait pas pris son petit-déjeûner. 

Elle allait être renvoyée! Finies les rigolades avec Brownie, les coups de poupées de Doiaunée semblaient emporter le match. Et Pétunio et Vernette allaient être contents! Marie allait devoir remonter dans le train!(euh, vi vous vous souvenez j'avais parlé d'un train au début...)

Marie suivit Baldegolf. Décidément elle aimait bien son rôle de chien-chien...

Elles entrèrent dans la salle où Kiki faisait son cours. Kiki bégayait en faisait de la gym. En voyant entrer Marie et Baldegolf, elle tomba à la renverse, sur le dos du crane, ce qui lui fit dire d'une voix certes discrète, mais tonitruante et aïgue "Aïe mon nez!", sous les yeux ébahis de toute la classe.

-Bonjour, mam'zelle Kiki, puis-je vous emprunter la guillotine? demanda Baldegolf, ignorant l'étrange accident qui était arrivé à Kiki.

Marie ouvra la bouche, horrifiée. Une mouche entra dedans, mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous interesse. On allait... la guillotiner? Quand même. D'un côté elle n'avait pas envie de retourner voir Doiaunée (son nez commençait à peine à cicatriser), mais d'un autre, si elle était guillotinée, on ne la verrait plus!

Mais La Guillotine était un élève de 5ème année, bien taillé, mignon, qui était étonné comme tout de sortir de son cours comme ça.

S'en suivit une longue discussion: 

-La Guillotine... Je vous ai trouvé une nouvelle attrapeuse! dit Baldegolf qui semblait si comblée qu'elle allait tomber à la renverse.

-ATTRAPEUSE?! s'écria Brownie. 

Ah, en effet, vous avez manqué un épisode.

-Mais les 1ère années ne peuvent JAAAAAAAHHHHHMAIS être attrapeuses! continua-t-elle sur le même ton ironique.

-Sauf moi!!!! répondit fièrement Marie. Mais bon, chuis nazeeeeeee... Mais c'est drôle y paraît que mon père il était très bon joueur de Quibitch? Il me l'a jamais dit, ce con!...

-Mais... commença Brownie.

-Alors, Potty, c'est ton dernier jour à l'école? demanda d'une voix traînante, ou plutôt au ralenti Chimé Malaufoie qui passait par là.

-Naaaaaannnn! répondit Marie avec un sourire rayonnant qui faisaient ressortir ses magnifiques dents pleines de caries.

-Ahhhh? Bon, duel ce soir à minuit.

-Kof, j'ai pas d'arme...

-Et alors, t'as une baguette... Comme remplaçant... Crevette. Et toi tu prends qui?

-Moi!!! hurla Brownie.

-Dans les toilettes personnelles de Frippon, jeta pour seule réponse Malaufoie en ricanant et en partant, se faisant écraser par Armgrid au passage.

-Berk, les toilettes à Frippon... Un duuuuuel? Un remplaçant?

-Ben on se bat en duel avec la baguette en s'envoyant des étincelles-cÏur, pis le remplaçant c'est si y en a une qui meurt, ce qui va pas arriver tant que Bise n'aura pas pété alors qu'il sera dans le coin.

Marie ne compris pas la blague.

Le soir, Marie et Brownie sortirent discrètement par le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Mais Edmond se précipita sur eux.

-Ne partez pas!

-???

-Restez ici, ou Tumador va perdre un point de plus! On a 3 points de moins qu'au début de l'année! Oh zut, la grosse dame est tombée dans les pommes!!!! Il va falloir des heures avant qu'elle se réanime...

-Bon, viens mais ferme-la.

-Sniiiiiiifffffff...

-Qui est là? demanda Marie en se cachant derrière la chaussure de Brownie.

en vrai c'était Notcity qui avait oublié le mot de passe.

-Je vous accompagne! pleurnicha Notcity. Le marquis Maso m'a violé déjà 3 fois... 

-!!!

Ils partirent, en se prenant pour le héros de Metal Gear Solid ou pour Link ou pour chais pas trop quoi, vers les toilettes personnelles de Frippon...

Là, ils entendirent une voix de fou dire:

-Ils arrivent.

Comme s'il y avait une invasion d'extra-terrestre (ce qui n'est pas totalement faux en soi). 

C'était Pusart, le concierge, accompagné de son fidèle Mr Cocktail.

Marie et ses amis partirent en courant et en hurlant, et ils se réfugièrent dèrrière une porte qu'il avait fallu ouvrir avec le sortilège Alohomora (Tiens, c'est bien Alohomora qui a écrit ma fic favorite!D).

-Malaufoie a oublié de venir! murmura Brownie.

-Mais non, elle a bluffé. En fait elle pourrait pas venir puisqu'elle a mal au foie... Et elle a décidé de vous faire virer, voire de vous faire recevoir des féssées, raisonna Edmond.

Marie somnolait. Et elle regarda ce que Notcity désignait du doigt comme ça.

Elle sursauta. C'était un monstre: une vache à trois têtes. Elle était mal réveillée pour l'instant, mais elle n'allait pas tarder à lui faire subir le même sort que Doiaunée lui faisait subir, à part que se serait des coups de cornes qu'elle lui mettrait sur le nez!

Tout le monde partit en courant et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la tour, la grosse dame était réanimée, et elle les laissa entrer.

-Mais quelle idée de laisser rentrer une vache pareille dans un endroit pareil?! dit tragiquement Brownie.

-T'as pas vu ses pieds? demanda Edmond.

-Une vache n'a pas de pieds... 

-Y avait une trappe!!!!! Elle dissimulait quelque chose!

-Une vache qui cache quelque chose?! 

-Ben... Et maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher. Avant que l'une de vous n'ait encore une merveilleuse idée pour nous faire renvoyer, ou pire, expulser, récita Edmond en partant au dortoir des garçons.

-Il devrait revoir l'ordre de ses priorités... murmura Brownie, qui croyait aussi que renvoyer voulait dire "mourir".

Bon, le prochain chapitre contera l'aventure de Halloween et peut être aussi le premier match de Quibitch...


	7. Un troll dans les cachots!

_Titre:_ Marie Potty à l'École des Sorciers

J'ai mis pas mal de temps pour faire la suite, c'est à cause du tome 5 (j'en suis qu'à la moitié d'ailleurs), en plus, comme presque tout le monde, j'ai appris qui mourrait à l'avance... Ça m'a déprimée...(Pourquoi CE perso?) Bon, et après je me suis surpassée pour atteindre le nirvana de la débilité.^^ 

Encore merci aux reviewers

Au fait, j'ai replacé la fic dans "Parodies", j'ai pensé que c'était plus adapté.

__

_Auteur:_ Cammy

__

_Adresse E-mail:_ camille.lauzin@wanadoo.fr

__

_Avertissement:_ G ou PG? Euh... Je crois que j'ai mis PG au cas où...^^

__

_Sujet:_ Une parodie de Harry Potter complètement loufoque où certains détails changent... ect... 

__

_Disclamer:_**Cette histoire vous êtes en train de lire, je n'en ai rien inventé.(et ui) Celle qui faut féliciter, c'est la légendaire... JKR! Moi j'ai fait que reprendre l'histoire en changeant les noms...**

6)Un troll dans les cachots!

Un matin, alors que Marie prenait son petit déjeûner (sauce de bacon farcie à la menthe, une spécialité anglaise...), un corbeau (qui n'était autre qu'Heduvidge, mais c'est pour faire trip...) arriva et lui amena un colis. Un colis avec une lettre.

-Ouvre-le! hurla Brownie, de façon à ce que tout le monde regarde.

-Je commence par la lettre, répliqua Marie, tout en ayant la meilleure idée de sa vie.

Parce que cette lettre disait de ne pas l'ouvrir pendant le repas, le colis, et que c'était un Grocar 2000 (un peu dépassé maintenant mais à l'époque c'était le grand luxe!). Il fallut que Malaufoie, tandis qu'elles sortaient, pointe son nez et dise de sa voix de lesbienne:

-Oooohhh! Mais c'est un aspirateur on dirait! Vous allez être virées! Dites Mr Gnikgnik Potty s'est fait envoyer un aspirateur!

-Ah, bien sûr, un très bon aspirateur le Grocar 2000! Moi-même, quand j'étais jeune j'étais attrapeur, mais ils m'ont renvoyé de l'équipe quand je me suis envolé... On m'a retrouvé à l'endroit exact où se trouve maintenant le Sapin Fouetteur...

-Ha ha! oui! dit Marie, qui, avec son intelligence aveuglante ne demanda pas ce qu'était le Sapin Fouetteur.

Chimé Malaufoie avait l'air terrifiée à cette idée-là, que Marie avait son aspirateur, et elle s'éloigna en pleurant. 

-Wow, quel bel aspirateur! dit Marie en déballant celui-ci dans son dortoir.

L'aspirateur était couleur acier, il brillait et semblait résister à tous les chocs possibles.

Le soir même, La Guillotine accompagna Marie faire du Quibitch.

-Le Quibitch, dit il, est un sport à la fois très compliqué mais en même temps il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus facile.

D'après Marie, rien qu'à l'introduction c'était très dur à comprendre.

-Il y a 4 balles, continua La Guillotine comme si rien n'était.

Il balança une grosse balle rose dans les bras de Marie.

-Ceci est le Poivre, dit-il sans se rendre compte que Marie l'avait reçu à la tête. On se la passe trois par trois et... et voilà. Moi je suis le gardien et je protège les buts. (ne pas prononcer le "t" à la fin)

En effet il y avait 3 buts qui ressemblaient à des gargouilles qui faisaient avec leur mains immenses "ok". (vous savez, quand les plongeurs le bout du pouce sur le bout de l'index...) Ce devaient être les buts.

-Oui, répondit tryomphalement Marie. Mais à quoi servent les autres?

La Guillotinne sortit des harnais deux balles. Marie ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait des harnais. Les balles ne bougèrent pas.

-Hey, réveillez-vous! hurla La Guillotinne.Prends-ca Marie!

Elle lui tendait une canne. Les balles s'envolèrent soudain et au moment où Harry attrapait la canne, elle s'envolèrent vers elles à toute vitesse, et eut tout juste le temps de les détourner avec la canne qui était sacrément solide.

-C'est des connards, dit La Guillotinne en rangeant les balles dans leurs harnais.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! répondit Marie qui avait echappé de peu au cassage de tessons de bouteilles.

-Non, non! répondit La Guillotinne à la manière du professeur Tournesol (sauf que lui n'était pas sourd). Connards, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle! Ils essayent de déstabiliser les joueurs. Mais tout cela ne t'intéresse pas. Ce que tu dois rechercher est...ceci.

Il tendit un truc à Marie qui ressemblait à... *cherche* vous savez, les trucs dans Zelda... À un petit Koguro...(à savoir à un truc avec une hélice sur la tête, sauf que là l'était tout petit et tout doré) Bon, tant pis si c'est pas ça, on passe. Marie était fascinée par la balle... Elle avait quelque chose d'obsédant... Comme... Une banane dansante... Soudain les hélices tournèrent et la balle commença à tourner en rythme autour de Marie qui commença à battre la mesure.

-Ceci, dit La Guillotinne d'un ton mystérieux (ce qui est une prouesse quand on a une robe rouge fluo ornée d'un caniche rose), est la seule balle dont tu dois te soucier, LE TERNE D'OR!!!! Si l'attrapeur le trouve, ton équipe reçoit 1500 points et c'est la fin du match! Sachant que quand on marque un but ça fait 100 points. 

-Et comment on fait pour avoir moins de points d'un coup?

-On peut pas?

-Et alors pourquoi ça rapporte pas plutôt un point? demanda Marie, faisant pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie preuve d'une intelligence remarquable.

-Il faudrait demander ceci à Mme Rowling, répondit La Guillotinne. Au revoir! lui dit-il en faisant peace and love avec ses doigts.

*

Halloween approchait. Bientôt, la Grande salle se retrouva remplie de citrouilles géantes qui avaient été taillées en "visage" par Arngrid (comprenez par là qu'elles ressemblaient à présent plus au nez Friffon ou aux dents de Edmond qu'à autre chose). L'une d'elle se détacha et tomba sur Malaufoie quand un élève de quatrième année qui s'entraînait au sortilège d'expulsion sur sa petite copine fit atterir cette denière sur une "citrouille", ou plutôt appelons ça un légume affreusement mutilé. LA citrouille s'est détachée, et inutile de préciser que tout était fini entre eux. Mais bon, arrêtons le Greg le millionarisme, les romances mélodramatiquement stupides n'arrivant que dans les tomes 4/5. Donc, je disais. La Grande Salle était bien décorée, il y avait un festin ce soir là, et Dumbas s'était même déguisé en squelette pour l'occasion. C'était en effet le seul qui n'avait pas compris qu'il était inutile de se déguiser quand on a une tronche pareille. Regardez Frippon, on voit bien qu'il est déguisé en cadavre anorexique! Mais lui c'est toute l'année et il ne s'en rend même pas compte lui aussi (dingue!) alors qu'il se regarde tous les matins dans le miroir. Bon, j'arrête mon baratin.

Ce matin, ils avaient Gnikgnik, remplacé depuis peu par son cousin au 20ème degré. Ils allaient faire de la lévitation, et Edmond se mit immédiatement à baratiner sur les tibétins qui en étaient capables. Mais ce n'étaient pas des tibétins qu'ils devaient faire léviter mais des plumes.

-La formule est Wingarden Laviebelle! On tourne et on abaisseuh pour la baguette!

Brownie, qui selon une décision d'un certain Destin s'était (malgré elle, ça va de soi) retrouvée scotchée à Edmond. Mais Brownie n'avait pas bien compris les instructions de Gnikgnik. En effet, elle agitait sa baguette comme un lasso et la plantait à la table comme pour achever un montre agonisant...

-Winsadaigne Lavielaide!

-Non, non, protesta Edmond. C'est: Wingarden Laviebelle pas Winsardaigne Lavielaide! Et c'est pas comme ça pour la baguette!

-Fais-le si t'es si fort.

-Wingarden Laviebelle, dit majestueusement Edmond en agitant sa baguette normalement.

La plume décolla, et elle aterrit bien sûr sur le couvre-chef de...de...de Notcity, dont la grand-mère avait conseillé de se couvrir, lui donnant un air d'archer majestueux, enfin, majestueux par rapport à d'habitude.

Gnikgnik frisa l'infarctus sur le coup:

-BRAVOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Pendant ce temps, Ultimógan, qui accompagnait Marie, essaya de faire de même. Grave erreur. Car il faut préciser que Merus le fit de son poignet cassé, et il se retrouva donc la seconde suivante avec les cheveux coiffés à la Leslie-pute-du-loft2 et de jolie cendres sur le pif.

-C'est: Wingarden Laviebelle! imita avec un certain talent Brownie en sortant de cours. Pas étonnant qu'il aie pas d'amis!

À ce moment, on entendit Edmond HURLER:

-SI C'EST COMME ÇA JE VAIS PLEURER DANS LES TOILETTES!!!!

-Oups, il t'a entendu, murmura Marie. 

Le soir même, alors que le Destin commençait... Y a pas un truc qui cloche là? Alors que le festin commençait (cette histoire de Destin me tourneboule drôlement en ce moment...), dans une scène mémorable, Kiki ouvra la porte et hurla:

-UN TROLLLLLLL DANS LES CACHOTS!!!!!!!!!!et elle s'écrasa à terre, bientôt piétinée par les hordes d'élèves terrifiés qui couraient partout tels des moutons terrifiés qui voulaient partir au plus vite de la grande salle, se retrouvant alors dans la gueule du troll (ou plutôt du loup si on va par là). Dumbas (le berger) intervint à temps.

-SIIIILEEEEENNNNNCEEEUUUHHHHH!!!! beugla-t-il. Manquait plus que les grillons et on se serait cru à Marseille. ALLEZ DANS VOTRE DORTOIR!!!!! Puis dodo!!! Suivez les préfets!

Beaucoup obéirent aux ordres. 4165468476874635 sur 4165468476874637. Car les éclairs de génie de Marie étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus rare. Ces derniers temps, on avait eu droit à des manifestations cérébrales pour le moins surprenantes (ça fait sérieux tout de suite le "pour le moins surprenantes") mais c'était un hasard... Bref, si avec Brownie elles n'obéirent pas c'est tout d'abord parce qu'elles n'avaient ren compris au (bref) discours de Dumbas. Mais il y a une autre raison (l'officielle bien entendu) moins criante:

-Edmond! Il est toujours sur son trône! hurla Brownie.

-Hein?

-Mais ui! Il est dans les toilettes! Il va mourir si on l'aide pas! C'est pas que je me soucie de son sort mais il a pris mon porte-clé Grocar en rangeant ses affaires au cours de métamorphose!

Brownie et Marie se précipitèrent dans les couloirs, telles des brebies bondissantes prêtes à tout pour aller secourir leur camarade mouton.

Soudain on sentit une odeur franchement désagréable, même pour Marie et Brownie(!).

C'était un mélange de choucroute, de cassoulet, de fumier, d'Ïuf pourri, de chaussettes de la tante Vernette et de caleçon de Connard(le concierge, ndlr).

Soudain, le troll apparut. *musique bondissante, style POMPOMPOF POMPOMPROOOOMMMM*

Il était grand, avec un cerveau qui ne devait pas prendre plus d'1/1000000000000000000000000000 de son corps. Il était marron, avec un ventre encore plus gros que celui de Vernette, et il portait un cache-[vous savez quoi] trop petit pour lui, dévoilant une partie de son immonde anatomie. Sa tête n'était pas plus grande qu'un ballon de rugby et en avait la forme, ses yeux étaient plissés dans l'expression qui était de notoriété publique celle d'un individu ayant un QI hautement négatif, sa bouche donc était grande ouverte, et son nez ressemblait un peu à celui de Frippon. Le troll tenait au bout de son bras une massue à grelots, et il avait une attitude menaçante qui faisait terriblement contraste avec son apparence d'ensemble.

On aurait dit Doiaunée quand elle faisait sa racaille.

Marie et Brownie ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que d'enfermer le troll dans la salle où il se dirigeait, ou il était écrit en gros: "TOILETTES HOMMES".

Mais elles ne réalisèrent l'ampleur de leur crime que quand elles entendirent Edmond hurler à mort. Là, elles entrèrent, dans une attitude à la fois héroïque et stupide, style chevalières tout droit sorties de l'asile AM394.

Le teoll était en train de tout casser, et il emporta son immonde-anatomie-non-cachée au passage. Marie commença à lui balancer des bouts de bois à la tronche mais elle pensa soudain à ce qu'avait dit Jésus..."Que celui qui n'a jamais pêché lui jette la première pierre", disait Jésus qu'elle s'imaginait comme un maître de Kung-Fu purement Japonais.(ce séjour au tout début de l'histoire n'y était peut être pas pour rien...)

Soudain le troll fut sur le point d'écrabouiller tendrement Edmond avec sa hache, ce qui lui fit un déclic: Si elle n'avait pas le droit de lui jeter des pierres (ou des bouts de bois c'est pareil), Marie n'avait qu'à jouer les kamikases et se jeter ELLE-MÊME. Elle décida à sauter sur le troll (et à l'escalader jusqu'à arriver sur la tête), et elle se mit à agiter sa baguette quand elle fut arrivée tout en haut, style "Je suis la reine!"(des imbéciles si vous voulez mon avis). Mais comme Edmond était vraiment en danger, elle se dit que ce serait marrant de lui fourrer sa baguette dans le pif. Ce qu'elle fit.

"GRROOOOUUUUUUMMMPHHHHH", tel fut le déchirant hurlement du troll. Mais à présent c'était Marie qu'il boxait avec sa massue, le tout rythmé par les petits grelots qui y étaient accrochés.

-Fais quelque chose! hurla-t-elle tant bien que mal.

-Huu? demanda Brownie qui ressemblait de plus en plus au troll. Quoi?

-N'importe quoi!!!

Et là ce fut au tour de Brownie d'avoir un éclair d'intelligence:

"WINGARDEN LAVIEBELLE!" hurla-t-elle de façon tragique.

La massue grelotta, puis se souleva et tomba sur la tête du troll. Marie tomba avec. Elle retira la baguette du nez du troll, en récitant son célèbre: 

-Eurk, de la morve de troll!

(Précision encore plus eurk: elle l'essuie sur ses cheveux en même temps)

Là, Baldegolf arriva et eut un spasme terrible qui faillit la mettre à terre. Et elle était accompagnée de frippon et Kiki.

-Qu'avez-vous fait? Expliquez-vous! 

-Oh professeur Baldegolf, c'est ma faute j'ai pensé que je pourrais combattre le troll tout seul et elle sont allées me sauver!expliqua très vite Edmond. 

Edmond qui se faisait punir à la place des autres??? C'était aussi surprenant que si Doiaunée se mettait à connaître le résultat de 1+1! 

-Alors je t'enlève 5 points pour avoir fait n'importe quoi, pour un garçon ça doit être affreux de se faire sauver par des filles! débita Baldegolf

-Tant qu'à vous, continua-t-elle, 5 points pour chacun. Pour votre chance INSOLENTE.

Marie regarda les jambes de Frippon. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver sexy malgré elle *toutes les fans de rogue s'évanouissent à la pensée des james de Frippon, le clone de Rogue*

Et elle aperçut un détail troublant. Il y en avait une qui avait une énorme cicatrice. Frippon ferait-il de l'auto-mutilation? Il cacha sa jambe avec un regard de reproche. Marie le détesta encore plus qu'avant, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit d'aprécier les jambes de Frippon?

-P...p...partez, dit bêtement Kiki. Tout le monde partit sauf elle qui regardait le troll avec frayeur. AAAHHHHHH! couina-t-elle quand le troll poussa un grognement. 

Depuis ce jour, pour une raison qui m'échappe, edmond devint ami avec Brownie et Marie. Quand on fait certaines choses avec des gens (non, je parle pas de tout ce qui est partouze et autres fantaisies), on devient ami.(ooooooooh) 

C'est dans le prochain chapitre le match de Quidditch... Peut être même les deux mais là faudrait que je revoie le film ou relise le livre... Pour le film, impossible pour l'instant, puisque mon frère a embarqué la ps2 (et donc le lecteur dvd) et que chuis en train de lire le tome 5 (sous-entendu: je vais pas reccommencer le tome 1 avant d'avoir fini le 5). Bon, ça viendra vous en faites pas! !)


	8. Quibitch à toutes les sauce et surprise ...

Marie Potty, chapitre 7

_Disclaimer:_ **Attention, l'histoire est celle de Harry Potter, ainsi que les persos, bien que leurs noms aient changé!**

Sujet:  L'histoire de Harry Potter remanié à ma manière...

Et bien mes bonnes gens, il en aura fallu du temps pour l'avoir ce chapitre! Comme ça arrive si souvent avec moi, j'ai abandonné pendant au moins un siècle! Mais là, hier et aujourd'hui, j'ai repris, le temps de boucler le chapitre. Maigre consolation: c'est le plus long!^^ J'ai pas dit que j'avais fini la fic, ohhh non! Mais ce chapitre ne relate que le premier match de Quibitch et la Noël, et non le second match, comme je l'avais promis, mais j'estime que ça fait suffisemment long comme ça. Enfin, je vous laisse lire...

**7) Quibitch et surprise invisible**

Ce matin là, c'était la 15ème fois (au moins) que Marie vomissait: c'était le jour de son premier match de Quibitch. Tout le monde essayait de lui faire manger des trucs mais Marie ne voulait PAS manger: personne ne le savait mais l'autre motif était qu'elle était devenue anorexique. (à cause de Frippon... Ah, les amours de jeunesse) Soudain, elle entendit une voix derrière elle:

-Bonjour, Potty.

Marie sentit son cÏur battre la chamade. Et oui. Frippon himself était là...

-Mwahaha tu joues avec Tumador, tu n'as aucune chance contre Souritôt!

-!!!

Marie devait s'avouer déçue, très déçue, même... Ce n'était pas à cela qu'elle s'attendait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Frippon. Il boîtait. Marie eut un déclic aussi inexplicable que sa passion soudaine pour Frippon.

-Ça explique la blessure d'hier!

-Quoi? demanda Edmond, qui, ne l'oubions pas, était maintenant un compagnon fort utile (les notes de Marie et de Brownie avaient drôlement monté ces derniers temps...)

-Je crois que pour Halloween, Frippon a essayé de passer devant la vache à trois têtes!

POM POM POMMMMMM! POM POM POMMMMMM! 

-Mais c'est absurde voyons! hurla Brownie de façon particulièrement mélodramatique, lui attirant tous les regards. 

-...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Marie était à côté de La Guillotinne, en train de se préparer pour le match.

-Stressée Marie? lui demanda La Guillotinne.

-Euh oui un peu, répondit Marie qui confondait souvent "un peu" et "beaucoup".

-Me souviens de mon premier match de Quibitch, soupira La Guillotinne.

-C'était bien?

-Je sais plus, je me suis pris deux connards dans la tête, ainsi que les battes des batteurs... Après il y a eu la chute de 15 m! Sans oublier les sortilèges que les Souritôt m'ont jeté et surtout le Poivre que je me suis pris dans le ventre...

Marie eut encore plus envie de devenir anorexique.

À moment donné, mme Bibite leur demanda d'entrer. Brutus Flippe, le capitaine de l'équipe adverse ressemblait au troll, et par conséquent à Doiaunée. Celle qui assurait le commentaire du match était Sofa Collège, l'amie des jumelles Pisset. 

-Les connards sont lachés! Ainsi que le terne d'or! Je vous rappelle que celui qui l'attrappe fait obtenir 1500 points à son équipe et il fait terminer le match! ET LE POIVRE EST LANCÉ!

La grosse balle rose décolla des mains de mme Bibite.

-C'est Angelino Jeanfils qui attrappe le poivre! Quel canon!...

-Collège, soupira Baldegolf, soyez moins partiale...

-Il passe à Catyn Cloche! Oh! Montagne lui pique la balle! Montagne passe... AH! Alicio Spin-up rattrappe la balle! Il passe à Angelino. Angelino se dirige vers les buts!...

Faites silence s'il vous plaît, c'est un moment crucial.

-IL MARQUUUUEEEEE!!!!!!!! EN PLUS L'EST CANON!!! T'ES LE MEILLEUR ANGEL!!! hurla Sofa en donnant au passage trois coups de pieds à Baldegolf, qui riposta avec un coup de boule qui la calma assez rapidement.

Voyez, là je m'amusais bien et c'est plein d'action. Et du côté de Marie? Elle allait partout pour voir où était le Terne d'Or. C'est pour ça que je décris rien de ce côté là pour le moment.

-Flippe a récupéré le Poivre! Il passe à Montagne! Montagne passe à Roncochon! Catyn Cloche essaye de récupérer le Poivre! Elle est tombée! Ah! Elle s'est pris un Connard! Mais elle se relève????? Flippe essaye de marquer! Arrête le poivre Olivion La Guillotinne!

*3 secondes plus tard*

-OUÈÈÈÈÈÈ!!!!!! 

-Calmez-vous Collège j'ai plus d'oreilles!

Éclata une grande bagarre entre le professeur Baldegolf et Sofa Collège. 

Pendant ce temps, dans les tribunes, Arngrid arrivait, faisant tomber 10 élèves des tribunes au passage.

-Aaaahhhhh, on voit mieux d'ici! hurla-t-il joyeusement, balayant 3 autres élèves des tribunes.

-Armgrid, mais que faites-vous là???? demanda Edmond.

-On voit bien Mars ce...

Non, ça c'est plus tard! '^^ 

-On voit bien le match d'ici! hurla Arngrid en guise réponse. (les élèves qui essayaient de remonter dans les tribunes retombèrent, rejoints par 6 autres élèves).

Personne n'avait pour l'instant remarqué que Marie faisait malgré elle ce que l'on pourrait appeler "La java de l'aspirateur".

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Marie? pourquoi fait-elle la java de l'aspirateur? dit Arngrid à travers ses jumelles.

À présent, Marie tournait sur elle-même.

-Quelqu'un a ensorcellé son aspi! crièrent en même temps Brownie et Edmond.

-Impossible, on ne peut pas ensorceller un Grocar 2000, répondit Arngrid doucement (il n'y eut qu'un élève qui tomba), pendant que Edmond et Brownie se disputaient: "C'est mwa qui l'ai dit d'abord!" " Nan c'est mwa!"

Mais ils se calmèrent vite car Arngrid éternua, faisant tomber 20 élèves de Boumcrie à l'autre bout du stade.

Edmond eut soudain un spasme puissance 1000.

-Regarde Frippon! dit-elle, son visage entièrement caché par des jumelles qui lui donnaient un air de la prof de divination. Il regarde Marie en murmurant des paroles! Il l'aime??????

Marie aurait sauté comme un chien surexcité à cette annonce, mais Edmond comprit que Frippon n'était pas amoureux de Marie du tout.

-C'est lui qui lui fait faire la java de l'aspi!!!! hurla-t-il tandis que Marie n'était suspendu à son aspirateur qui dansait de plus en plus violemment. Je vais sauver Marie!!!!!!

C'est fou, Edmond ne réalisa même pas que sa phrase sonnait comme celle d'une bonne sÏur.

Il se précipita dans la loge où les profs regardaient le match. Tandis que Arngrid hurlait de peur en voyant Marie sur le point de tomber, Kiki tomba elle aussi de la loge. Edmond mit le feu sur la robe à Frippon, qui hurla comme une tapette, puis il revint en douce aux tribunes des Tumadors, où Arngrid hurlait de joie en voyant que Marie s'était relevée de son aspirateur, faisant tomber 50 élèves de diverses maisons au passage.

Marie remonta sur son aspirateur, et soudain... elle aperçut le terne d'or. Elle se précipita, l'attrappeur de l'autre équipe à ses trousses. Elle finit par avaler une mouche, tandis que l'autre tombait au sol (à cause des encouragements que Arngrid faisait à Marie).

Mais c'était une grosse mouche. Marie se posa au sol et elle cracha...

Le TERNE D'OR!

Ils avaient gagné!

1800 à 900!!

Quoi? Pourquoi les Souritôt avaient gagné tant de points? Ben c'est pendant que Marie faisait la java de l'aspi voyons!!

Bref, tout le monde atterit pour féliciter Marie, et on distinguait bien au milieu de la foule Arngrid, en réalité parce qu'il n'y avait plus de foule. 85% des élèves étaient tombés par sa faute. Mais pas Edmond et Brownie bien sûr! Et encore moins Marie! Tous les quatre allèrent dans la cabane de Arngrid où Crackmol, son chien, les accueillit à coups de langue aussi dévastateurs que les cris de son maître.

-C'est la faute de Frippon, affirma Brownie.

-Frippon???? s'écria Marie. Elle se sentait définitivement trahie. Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre elle et Frippon, c'était décidé.

-Il te regardait en faisant des incantations, poursuivit Edmond

-Voyons, n'importe quoi, c'est impossible! hurla Armgrid.

-Mais si, et c'est lui qui a emmené le troll, hier! dit Marie, qui essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler ses sentiments.

-N'importe quoi! s'exclama Arngrid. 

-Il a voulu passer devant la vache à trois têtes! dit Brownie.

-Qui vous a parlé de Velue? 

-Velue? demanda Marie.

-Oui, c'est un client qui me l'a vendue dans un pub.

-Un pub? C'est quoi? demanda Brownie 

-C'est pas pour les enfants. 

-En tout cas, Frippon veut passer devant... commença Marie qui dut vite se taire car...

-Bon, la ferme tout ça c'est une affaire entre Dumbas et Francis Glacel!!!! explosa Arngrid, qui était particulièrement en voix ce jour là: tout objet en verre se trouvant dans un rayon de 1km^2 fut détruit, et Marie et ses amis étaient... attérés. 

-Francis Glacel? demanda Edmond, qui se ressaisissait. C'est qui?

-Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

*

Noël approchait. La Grande salle était décorée, et en plus d'y avoir marqué LE CIEL, sur le plafond, y avait marqué "LE CIEL DE NOËL" (haha, ça rime!). Gnikgnik dut être remplacé par son frère jumeau car il se prit un sapin sur la gueule. Tandis que Marie et Brownie jouaient aux échecs (version sorcier), où les pions étaient aussi maladroits et stupides que leurs propriétaires (ce qui n'est pas peu dire): la Reine de Brownie venait de tuer un de ses pions au lieu de tuer la tour de Marie par exemple. Edmond arriva avec une valise, se cassant la gueule au passage. Marie eut l'espoir qu'il ait trouvé QUI était Francis Glacel, car il était manifestement le seul à en être capable. Peut être que les documents se trouvaient dans cette valise...

-Salut, dit-il d'un ton aussi décontracté que celui d'une bonne sÏur face à une bande de Brutus Flippe.

-Tu as trouvé qui était Glacel? demanda Brownie.

-Non, je pars en vacances! répondit Edmond

-Uuuuuuhhh!

-Et oui, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on s'en va! toi Marie tu restes ici pour la précise raison que ta "famille" n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un troupeau de bÏufs enragés, et toi Brownie parce que tes parents vont rendre visite à ta sÏur Carla en Somalie avec les dragons! 

-Uuuuuuhhh!

-...'¬¬

-Alors tu demanderas à tes parents qui est Glacel? demanda Marie avec un regard plein d'espoir. Ses yeux en étaient même mouillés.

-Kof, si veux savoir y sont dentistes en fait... Alors euuuhhhh...KOF KOF KOF!

-Alors kwa? demanda Brownie qui ne comprenait rien.

-ALORRRRRRSSSS Y SONT RAMLODES!!!! 

-Ah!

-Alors c'est à vous de jouer *musique Dark Vador*, à vous de chercher qui est ce Glacel. Que la Force soit avec vous!, s'exclama Edmond en s'éloignant. 

-Mais comment on va faire? demanda Brownie dans un ton typique Ron Weasley. C'est trop dur y a des tas de livres dans la bibliothèque!

Marie soupira.

-On va essayer, dit-elle en pleurnichant.

Le jour de Noël, Marie s'attendait à une bien joyeuse journée mais pas à la réalité. En effet...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait des cadeaux! (si on ne compte pas les postillons des réponses de la tante Vernette à la question "Et moi j'ai pas de cadeaux?")

Mais ce jour-ci, Marie avait reçu: des chocoponeys, une flûte de Arngrid, tiens, une enveloppe des Beurkley!

-Oh c'est qu'un centime!

-Comme il est beau! s'écria Brownie en l'attrappant.

-...'¬¬

-Tiens je te le rends!

-Garde-le, dit Marie en pleurant de toutes les larmes de son corps. Je te le dois bien!

Ce que fit Brownie. Marie ouvrit un "magnifique" paquet (tout marron et en tissu tout pourri) et elle y trouva dedans... Un pull!

-Oh, non, c'est ma mère, s'écria Brownie. Elle m'en a encore cousu un vert caca d'oie et marron! Je déteste le vert caca d'oie et le marron, combien de fois faudra que je lui répète?_

-Le mien est rose, dit fièrement Marie.

Il était si beau. À part qu'il était tout troué. 

Elle trouva alors un paquet bizarre qu'elle ouvrit. Dedans il y avait une lettre:

_Ton pougnet m'a donné ceci avant de partir._

_FAIS-EN BON USAGE_

Avant de partir? Marie était fichtrement surprise. Elle croyait qu'il était mort. Et en plus il ne lui avait jamais dit que c'était un bon joueur de Quibitch. AH NON! Cela ne se passerait point comme cela! Soudain elle se souvint qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir un paquet et elle découvrit un tapis d'au moins 5m de diamètre.

Il était doux le tapis. On aurait dit de l'eau.

-OOOHHHHHH! hurla Brownie. C'est un tapis d'invisiblité! Mets-le!

(note: normalement on peut pas enfiler un tapis... J'ai bien peur que je me lasse bientôt de ce mot et que le tapis devienne cape...talan)

Le tapis ressemblait plus à une cape de superman qu'à un tapis.

Marie l'enfila.

-HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!hurla encore Brownie, comme dans un film d'horreur.

Marie s'inquiétait sérieusement pour la santé mentale de sa meilleure amie (même si elle aurait dû consulter la sienne en première). Elle regarda comment elle était et se rendit compte qu'elle était... invisible.

-Je suis invisible!!! s'écria-t-elle. (3 ans plus tard)

-C'est une super cape d'invisibilité! s'écria Brownie.

-On aurait dit celle de super man! dit Marie avec enthousiasme.

-Si ça se trouve c'est ton père!O_O

-Mais non! Super Man n'est pas invisible!

Les jumelles arrivèrent à ce moment précis, interrompant du même coup la conversation aussi sérieuse qu'intelligente qu'entretenait Marie avec Brownie. Marie se servit de la cape comme coussin.

-Oh salut Marie, toi aussi t'as eu un pull!

-Le mien est vert caca d'oie et marron!T_T pleurnicha Brownie.

-Oui mais au moins y a pas de lettre sur le tien. Nous on sait bien qu'on s'appelle Feorgiquette et Grédérette.

-Kof. '¬¬

-Ben, allons manger.

Marie ne partit que quand elles furent elles aussi parties.

Le repas était bon, avec des pétards surprise partout! Frippon en fuma un, et après il fut beaucoup plus agréable que d'habitude!:D Il arrêtait pas de dire "schuss", mais bon, il fut de moins bonne humeur quand la fin du pétard arriva, révélant un marteau qui le frappa au nez.

Mais Marie était toujours tourneboulée par la cape: Son père était-il super man? Cette cape lui avait-il vraiment appartenue? Qui la lui avait envoyée? (elle ne trouva la dernière question, la seule intelligente au passage, qu'après 5 heures de réflexion)

Les boules de neige des jumelles n'arrêtaient pas de poursuivre Kiki qui disait "Mon turbaaannnn! Z'allez le faire tomber et je vais attrapper un rhube!"

Le soir même, Marie avait les joues rafraîchies par le vent, et son nez reprenait de plus en plus figure humaine. (n'oubliez pas l'épisode des poupées de Doiaunée ;) )

Elle songea alors à sa cape. Et si elle l'utilisait pour errer dans les couloirs, telle Fantomette, celle que Doiaunée admirait tant?

Elle prit la cape, disparut en un "swiishhh".(elle faisait le même bruit que celle de Frippon en plus!)

Elle eut soudain une idée: si elle regardait qui était Francis Glacel? Elle se posait la question. Elle était moins forte que Edmond, certes, mais bon, ELLE ALLAIT ESSAYER, QUOI!

Elle se mit à errer au pas dans les couloirs... Elle se prit soudain une porte: celle de la bibliothèque. Elle alla à la réserve, là où on mettait les bouquins interdits, elle se prit le mur, resta dans les pommes pendant 3/4 d'heure, se réveilla, et ouvrit un livre au pif. Sur la couverture était écrit: "Le livre hurleur, pour faire des farces à vos amis!" Et elle ouvrit le livre, et devinez se qui se passa! Le livre se mit à hurler!O_O (franchement, avouez, y a de l'idée là!)

Marie était inquiète: Qu'allait dire Mr Connard Pusart? (Connard, c'est son prénom.'¬¬ Il en a beaucoup souffert quand il était jeune. ToT) Elle l'entendit beugler (au sens propre):

-QUI EST LÀ????????

-C'est mwa, répondit Marie. 

-Mister Cocktel, à l'attaque! 

**Tfoui! tfoui! tfoui!**

_Mister Cocktel lance coud'keu._

_Marie esquive!_

_Marie lance balanc'livre._

**Tfoui! Toufi... Tfou........**

_Mister Cocktel est KO!_

_Marie a gagné 5 pts d'expérience!_

**(titatitatitutu! titati! tatutu! (bis))**

Après ce très beau combat (mon inspiration pokémonienne n'a pas du vous échapper), Marie elle-même s'echappa de la bibliothèque, courant aussi vite que permettait son cerveau pour envoyer vers le reste du corps l'ordre "Cours! Marie! Cours!". Elle finit par arriver devant une belle porte qui fit "chnouiiik" en s'ouvrant et "BAM" en se fermant. Euh, non, c'est l'inverse. Marie, comme de juste, s'était pris la porte.

-OUF!

Marie était pleine de sueur. Dommage.(pour la cape) La salle où elle était était vide. Enfin, on aurait dit l'intérieur de la tour de Saroumane en plus moche. Marie allait se regarder dans le miroir. N'ayant jamais compris comment on s'en servait (sigh), Marie se regardait rarement dans le miroir... Le miroir lui avait toujours fait peur, révélant une tête immonde avec un nez cabossé... Mais... Marie se regarda dans le miroir...dessus était écrit:

_Tiahuos dnoforp sulp not tse leuq elèvér, seitamrahp sel setuot snad etnev ne, riorim euqifingam ec_

Marie songea que son vocabulaire n'était sûrement pas assez élaboré pour comprendre une telle phrase. Elle rassembla son courage et se regarda dans le miroir...

Sur le moment, elle s'écria "DÉGAGEZ JE VOIS RIEN!!!!!!!". Mais elle se rendit soudain compte que ceux à qui elle avait beuglé ces mots était précisément quelque chose qui n'existait pas, qui était spécifique au miroir. Elle cligna des yeux, et regarda l'individu qui se trouvait à sa gauche. L'homme lui ressemblait un petit peu. (à part que c'était un mec) Même air niais, bésicles, mais pas bousillés, gueule de con. Puis son regard s'attarda sur la femme à sa droite. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons et... "Ses yeux sont comme les miens", pensa Marie. Car ils étaient d'un marron très particulier, marron crotte séchée, si j'ose dire.

Et soudain, un éclair de (!) génie traversa la tête de notre héroïne. 

-Maman? Papa?, rugit-elle. Je dois te dire un mot, toi! Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu faisais du Quibitch et que t'étais Super Man?????

Mais devant le même air stupide et heureux avec lequel son père la regardait, Marie ne put s'empêcher tout de même de sauter dans ses bras... et de se prendre le miroir par le même coup. Elle finit par abandonner toute tentative de faire des poutous à ses parents, et son regard s'attarda alors sur les gens qui se trouvaient derrière. Mouaif, probablement le reste de la famille. Moins intéressant, si ce n'est un petit vieux qui entretenait une ressemblance frappante avec la tante Vernette.

Le lendemain, Marie ne put s'empêcher de tout raconter à Brownie qui, comme de juste, se mit à brailler:

-Tu fais chier, pourquoi tu m'as pas amenée?

-T'aurais encore fait une connerie. 

-J'en ai pas fait plus que toi pour l'instant! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Bon, OK, je t'emmène ce soir. Tu me montreras tes autres soeurs???? Et tes parents? Et tes oncles, et tes tantes, et tes...

Bon, on s'arrête là parce que sinon on en a pour des heures. Le soir, donc, les deux amies mirent le tapis d'invisibilité, et dissimulées de tous les regards par celle-ci, entrèrent dans la même pièce que la veille. 

-REGARDEUH BROWNIE!!!!!!!!! se mit à beugler Marie en se précipitant devant le miroir. 

Elle revit son père avec son air con, sa mère avec son air vamp, son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père avec son air Vernette, et elle dit à Brownie:

-Ça c'est mon papa, et ça c'est ma maman. Et ça papi Vernon.

Brownie eut l'air de trouver que sa meilleure amie avait sérieusement besoin d'une cure de désintoxication (je confirme).

-Mais y a que toi!!!!

Et Marie, affolée par sa possible démence, ordonna à Brownie:

-Mets-toi à ma place.

-Ohhhh!

-Tu vois ta famille???? C'est vrai que tout le monde a les cheveux bleus dedans?

-Non, je suis toute seule! glapit Brownie qui se gonflait de fierté.

Ce fut au tour de Marie de la regarder comme si elle s'était échappée de l'asile.

-Regarde! Je suis préfète en chef, comme Billa! Et capitaine de l'équipe de Quibitch, comme Carla! Comme je suis belle! Je tiens la coupe de Quibitch dans mes bras!!!!! J'ai gagné le concours de Miss Camembert! 

Marie était impressionnée que son "amie" (elle l'aurait pour sa part plutôt qualifiée de chienne-chienne) ait reçu tant de prix dont elles deux avaient toujours rêvé. 

-Tu crois que ça montre le futur? s'enquit Brownie non sans enthousiasme.

-Tu crois que ma famille va réssuciter??????? s'exclama Marie, surexcitée. 

-Tu as raison, dit Brownie d'un ton posé. Ta famille ne peut pas réssuciter. Viens, on va se coucher.

Le lendemain, malgré les recommandations de Brownie qui ne cessait de répéter à Marie que ce miroir allait aggraver sa santé mentale, cette dernière décida de revenir voir le miroir. Et quand elle y arriva, elle passa des heures à contempler son père, sa mère, sa famille. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher, elle était libre comme une tourterelle, oui, et...

-OHÉ MARIE TU M'ÉCOUTES!

Marie sursauta comme une folle. C'était Albert Dumbas lui-même!

-Professeur Dumbas, je suis désolée, j'étais assise là parce que voilà, un requin géant m'a sortie de mon lit et...

-Tu as découvert, comme beaucoup d'autres avant toi, le miroir du Tiahuos, dit Dumbas comme si de rien était. Sais-tu, Marie, ce que fait ce miroir?...

-Ben, il me montre mes parents. Et à Brownie il la montre miss Camembert et tout...

-Oui, oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait aux gens en général?

-Euh... Il leur montre des trucs bien............?

-Moui, ce n'est pas vraiment cela... Ce miroir montre le désiiir le plus profond de chacun de nouuuuuus...

Il regarda longuement Marie dans ses yeux, qui s'embuèrent de larmes: elle qui avait si chèrement, si ardemment souhaité voir un jour ses parents, ses parents qu'elle chérissait tant...! Elle fondit en larmes en pensant à tous les souvenirs qu'elle aurait pu avoir en cet instant même. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée, Dumbas continua:

-Toi, tu vois tes parents, ces êtres si chers qui t'ont manqué durant ta vie entière... Brownilde Pisset se voit seule, sans ses sÏurs, en train de tripper comme une conne sur ses insignes et ses coupes! Car le succès de ses sÏurs, comme le dit le syndrôme de Adel Efou, ce sorcier qui a vécu au XIVe siècle, la rend jalouse! Pour ce qui est de toi, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un syndrôme d'Îudipe frappant! Mais gare à toi, car ce miroir ne montre pas la réalité, il ne respecte pas le syndrôme de Pygmalion... Il ne montre qu'un rêve. Il nous montre le rêve le plus cher que l'on a, celui que l'on garde avec le plus d'amour dans notre cÏur... Il faut bien rêver des fois, Marie, mais ce n'est pas bien de s'enfoncer dans les rêves et d'oublier la réalité... Pas bien du tout...

Marie n'avait pas compris grand chose de ce discours, mais elle saisissait l'idée générale: ce miroir rendait fada!

-Demain, pourquivit Dumbas, qui était sacrément baratineur et qui était d'humeur baratineuse ce soir là, par dessus le marché, ce miroir sera déménagé ailleurs dans le château et je te demanderai de ne pas le chercher. Allez, bonne nuit pupuce. 

Marie s'éloigna, et avant de quitter la pièce, elle demanda à Dumbas: 

-Professeur, je peux vous poser une question?

-C'est ce que tu viens de faire.

-Ah bon??!

-Encore une fois. Bon, alors, accouche.

-Euhh, ben, vous voyez quoi, vous, dans le miroir?

-Je me vois avec un bon boxer avec les 101 Dalmatiens neuf dessus.

-COMMENT??? s'écria Marie, qui elle-même trouvait cette réponse stupide.

-Ben oui, tout le monde m'offre pour Noël des livres, des jeux Digimon, des ceci, des cela, mais personne pense jamais à m'offrir des boxers, et les miens sont tout troués maintenant! Bon, allez, bonne nuit mon poulet.

-Bonne nuit.

Marie sortit et rentra. Alors comme ça, Dumbas portait des boxers... Elle se demanda d'abord sur le chemin du retour si il avait dit la vérité (au niveau des boxers tout comme à celui de son plus grand rêve). Puis, quand elle se fut enfoncée dans ses couvertures, elle se demanda aussi si Frippon portait lui aussi des boxers puis elle s'endormit.


End file.
